


Captive By Mistake

by Kaykostas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, Fights, Kidnapped, Lesbian, Magic, Mistress, Near Death Experiences, Pet, Romance, S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykostas/pseuds/Kaykostas
Summary: I dipped into ice cold water. A man yelled questions at me, questions I did not know. Still, he persisted....I drowned... At least I had hoped I did.The bright room blinded me.  A silhouette of a woman hung across the room.  Who the hell was she?  Where am I?The woman spoke to me. She seemed nice...Until she informed me I'll be kept as a pet.





	1. The Meeting

I gasped for air as a rough hand yanked out of the Icy water. Cold spikes seem to prick at the skin on my cheeks as air filled my lungs. I could hear a man yelling something at me, a question it sounded like.

"Where is it?" He asked. His voice was deep with a raspy tone.

_Where is what? you sound angry. Maybe you should lay off the cigarettes for awhile. Hopped up on all that nicotine..._

"You know what damn it! Don't be coy with me girl!"

_I don't know what you're talking about mister. Just let me go._

"I saw you with it! The amulet!"

_I hate jewelry. I couldn't possibly have what you need. What's so special about some amulet anyway? Just go rob a poor old lady or something...Why bother with me?_

His hunger for answers raised dangerously. He wasn't just going to let me go.

_It's okay, I've always wanted to die anyway._

The vibration of his voice carried through the air but became jumbled in my mind. I couldn't make out his garbled words. The only thing I could do was take deep breaths in and savor the sweet air on my lips.

Before I knew it, my head was dunked back in the water. Cold once again prickling at my face. I struggled against the man's mighty grip, but it was futile. I could feel his fingernails pop into my skin one by one as he tightened his grip on my neck. I felt bubbles of air tickle up my cheek as they rised.

_Are those bubbles coming from me? I gotta try and save the air..._ .

_How did I end up here? Why were they doing this? what's so special about this amulet that they want to kill me?_ Nothing made sense to me. I remember being at a party...

That stupid fucking party, I didn't even want to go to it in the first place. Typical, I warned my friend something bad always happens whenever house parties involve alcohol and horny boys. But of course, staying home and watching anime just isn't cool. I had to go out, get more reputation...It doesn't matter now. I had a choice besides that. Was it even the parties fault? No, it was the sprite that was opened up by someone that wasn't me. I should have known better. I tell my friends not to make that amateur mistake all the time. Last night was the first time I decided to trust a stranger, now look where it's gotten me.

I tried to remember the best I could. The details were fuzzy in my mind. Maybe, it was the lack of oxygen talking. My chest burned begging to take in air. I did my best not to breath but the fire inside my lungs persisted.I struggled against him more and more hoping to break free from his grip. I wanted nothing more than to take a big gulp of air. I couldn't. I knew if I did I'd be dead for sure.

I broke. I tried my best to take in air but ended up flooding my lungs with water. I coughed as much as I could, but my body tried taking in air again. It didn't help. Everything was going dark, my brain slowing down. I couldn't picture anything anymore. Couldn't think, couldn't breathe.   
A calm feeling washed over my body. It was as if I was being rocked by gentle waves. I stopped struggling and let myself succumb to the calmness I felt in my chest. Why had I even tried to begin with? Of course I'm not getting out. People like this, they never let you go.

The last thing I felt, was being thrown to the ground after my body went limp. The angry shriek of a man boomed across the room. My body shook with his voice. My blindfold became loose and dropped off of my eyes. What a shame. The last thing I'd see in my life was the bare dust caked ceiling in a room with no windows and only one light source. Here I am, dying in a mundane room. Guess, it's no different than a hospital...Cold, alone, nobody to comfort me. What will I see on the other side? Heaven or Hell pushed out of my brain. Nothing mattered in that moment.. nothing....I let the dark wash over my body.

Dark. Fuzzy. _Where am I? Am I in hell?_ My thoughts swirled with possibilities _. Am I in heaven?_

_Am I in limbo? Was I bad person? Why am I here? What is this? Am I gonna be tortured? What's gonna happen?_

A sound of something brushing against a hard surface stopped all of my mind. I stayed still and listened to the bitter sweet silence that filled the room. Slowly, my eyes fluttered open.

Yellow light spilled into my eyes causing me to flinch. I shut my eyes and turned my head away.

I heard a soft chuckle that sounded close to wherever I was laying.

"Am I dead?" I muttered softly. I blinked rapidly to try and get used to the bright light that filled the room. I didn't find any shadows help adjust my eyes.

"No, not yet." A silvery voice replied to me. I finally managed to keep my eyes open. The light made it very hard to see in the room. The room still was blurry in my eyes. I turn my head towards the sound of the voice. I could see a silhouette of a person leaning against the very light blue colored wall. Part of the reason everything is so bright.

It was too bright, with the way she was angled the light blocked out her face. "Who are you?" I asked still trying to get adjusted.

"You'll know with time." The voice replied. Slowly I saw the silhouette start to come into focus as the person walked closer.

Soon, they were completely blocking the light with their back. A pale face came into view. Her hair was black as night with loose curls falling over her shoulders. Her ruby lips curled into a smile. "Who I am doesn't matter. Shouldn't you be thinking about where you are rather than who I am?" The mysterious woman chuckled softly.

I nodded knowing she was right. Though, I wouldn't let it go just like that.

"Shouldn't I question whether or not you're harmful? Where I am doesn't matter as long as i'm with a good person right?" I replied weakly.

"True, but just because they give you a name doesn't mean they're safe. Children know the names of the people who harm them."

I gulped hard. My eyes wondered down the woman's body as I tried to lift my head up. She wore a black leather vest with a thin white shirt underneath. The vest hugged her body perfectly.

Her jeans grasped her hips. I could see how defined and curvy her body was. Looking at her made me feel a bit envious of her looks. Truly, she was gorgeous. Yet, that didn't matter. I was more worried for myself. I could feel fear start to seep into my once calm heart. _Calm down, you'll put yourself into cardiac arrest if you keep this up._

I chuckled softly to myself.

_Why is it, as much as you think about killing yourself you try to keep me alive..._

_Because I wanna see where we go._

She plopped herself down onto the bed. I tried to move but was greeted with a clanking of chains. Of course...

The chain tugged at both my hands and feet keeping me trapped on the bed.

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm afraid I have to keep you like this. I'm sure you understand." She said.

"I almost died by drowning. I've never felt so weak in my life. Why would you POSSIBLY need chains for me?" I huffed slightly annoyed.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"You never know."

"Right.." I sighed.

"Listen, here's the situation. My schmucks messed up." She reached in her front pocket and pulled out a black and blue cigarette box.

Ew. Well that ruined her pretty face.

I heard her pop the ball in the butt of her cigarette before putting it in her mouth. _Honey menthol will kill you faster._

I thought looking how the cherry softly burned up the white paper as she took a long draw off of it.

"You know, they say if you want something done right you should do it yourself." She said as she exhaled the smoke. "This applies here...You, are not the person we were after. It..." she stopped mid sentence to sigh. "must have been very confusing for you. I'm sorry." She took another draw off of her cigarette.

I sighed loudly with a bit of relief. I accepted her apology in my heart. Still, something didn't sit right with me.

"So, I get to go home?" I asked. She shook her head responding to my question.

"You Know our faces. That's a big security risk. I'd be putting my men and I all in danger. On the bright side i'm not killing you!" She chirped happily.

I felt the weight lift off of the bed. Looking up, I saw her stand over me. She took a finger and lightly ran it down my neck. Her touch caused small shivers to run down my spine accompanied by goosebumps rising on my arms. Her soft touch had a calming effect on me. At the same time I felt extremely disgruntled. Maybe, I just wasn't used to human contact like that.

"But..." She continued. She bent down. Her lips inches from my ear.

"I can keep you as a slave. Actually, I have enough slaves. Ugly little creatures they are..." She adjusted her position so she was hovering over my face.  
"You have beautiful blue eyes. It's like looking into the ocean." She whispered seemingly scanning me.  
I was slightly uncomfortable as she was inches away from my face. I felt uncomfortable that a stranger was looking into my eyes. I felt as though she was going to see something I didn't want her to see.   
I couldn't do much. So, I looked back into her deep green eyes. I saw the reflection of my face in them.

"You will be my pet." She said smiling.

_Joy._

\------

Hello!! I really hoped you enjoyed it. I am open to constructive criticism. In fact it would be much appreciated! Anything to better my writing! :D  
Don't forget to comment and vote if you like it!!


	2. You collard it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what?

"So, your sack of bricks almost drown me and all you can offer is to be your pet?" I shook my head.   
"Basically, yeah." she replied leaning back. A small smirk forming on her lips as my face twisted in disbelief.

_The nerve of her-_

"Listen, I'm going to leave for a minute and let everything sink in. Just remember, you're lucky to even be alive. Don't forget to show some appreciation." Her voice deepened all of a sudden. It was husky. Her voice alone caused small shivers of disgust down my body. I shut my eyes trying to imagine myself alone. _She's not here. She's not here. She's not here_.

I felt her lips trail kisses down my neck. A gasp escaped my unsuspecting lips. I could smell the musky scent of the cigarettes on her. This woman is gorgeous I have to admit. Unfortunately, it looks like she might have a shitty personality.  
  _She could be the most gorgeous woman on this earth but I still wouldn't give her the time of day if I had a choice._ Her hands trailed up my shirt. They were cold against my warm skin. I could feel them getting closer to my breasts. I started to squirm, or at least attempt too. A small seed of anger started to sprout all over my body as she touched me without consent.

She pulled away from me leaving me almost shivering. Her had been warm on mine. I hadn't noticed till she pulled away.  I couldn't help but to feel relieved at the same time.  
Her bright emerald green eyes traced down my body. Knowing that she was probably undressing me with her eyes.  Her ruby red lips curled into a smile. 

"Be right back precious." She chirped before spinning around on her heel. To my delight the clanking of her boots got softer and softer as she walked away from the bed. Being confined the way I was, I really couldn't see anything more than 5 feet away from me. I heard the squeak of the door across the room as she opened it. Judging by the size of this room itself she has a big door. _The tone of how it's squeaking, it's heavy._ I mentally noted.

The soft clicking of her boots stopped in the doorway. The familiar tingle of being watched kissed my skin lightly. I let out a loud sigh

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." I told her letting her know I was unamused.

"Maybe I will." She retorted with a soft chuckle.

I laid there on the soft god forsaken mattress, feeling vulnerable. My body felt stiff from laying in one spot for so long. I  examined the chains that confined me, what else was there to look at? Maybe a window, If it didn't hurt my neck to try and look.

They looked to be as thick as a small infant's arm. They were also quite heavy if I attempted to move. Body builders would probably use these to exercise with. _Talk about overkill._

She could do whatever she wanted to me. I wouldn't be able to fight her off... _I've never felt so weak before in my life._

_We're going to have to fix this dilemma._

Well, there was nothing I could do now.  I laid on the bed for what felt like hours. I had more than enough time to let my imagination run wild.

_Pet huh..._   
_What will she have me do?_

I imagined all the things she was going to do to me. With the way she touched me earlier I imagine she'll want to go even further.

_What's so great about sex anyway? She could probably get it from anyone she wanted. Why assign that responsibility to someone? Fucking lazy bitch._

My heart was now thumping in my chest as my mind went further. I stopped talking to my brain and started picturing everything that was going to happen.

I imagined myself standing across this bed in some sexy white transparent lingerie she'll probably make me wear.

The woman sitting back sipping on her red wine. "Take your clothes off." She'd say to me in a husky voice. I wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter either.  I could feel my face start to burn up at the sheer thought of it.  Maybe, if I had experience in this field it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, if it wasn't for the fact she's probably a bad person...Maybe, if she didn't smoke. What if's and maybe's filled my brain. What if it was this way or what if it was that way. Absolutely nothing made this situation any better in my mind.   My palms began to sweat while my heart raced wildly in my chest.

_Calm down. No need to get bent out of shape about it now. It's just sex...Right?_ I tried over the next few minutes to convince myself that my virginity doesn't really matter. Trying to convince myself that sex wasn't really special...To no avail.

I had spent my whole life thinking that sex was special. You're giving a part of yourself to someone. You're absorbing their personality. You're giving them pieces of your soul.

I spent my life thinking that your virginity is something you should take care of. Not to just give away. It was important to give it to someone who deserved it. Someone, you could call your husband or wife. Someone, you loved dearly and kept close to your heart.

All those years of thinking these things...Cannot easily be tossed aside. I had morals. Kisses were only kisses. I've kissed plenty of people. Many people tried hard to get in my pants. As we kissed they'd do things like, run their fingers down my spine or run their hands up my thigh slowly trying to sneak their way in. I'd catch them, i'd take their hands and move them away discreetly as I kissed them. Some begged, Some got angry, Others left right after, others persisted and I had to put them in their place. Each one of them not worthy of my affection. They only wanted one thing. I wanted so much more out of them as people. I wanted a husband or a wife. Forever seems like it doesn't happen anymore. That doesn't matter now.  
 _You and I both knew we'd never get a happily ever after. On the bright side, we can have as much sex as we want._  
 _You're disgusting._  
 _I'm you._

This woman has me trapped under chains. Maybe, if I make an appeal to her she'd just leave me alone. She'd lower me to that of a slave. I don't mind cleaning or cooking. I'd at least feel like I was doing something. What do 'Pets' do other than provide sex anyway? Out of all the things i've read the only thing to do is to fuck them! Not only that, but I have the possibility that she could kill me. I shook my head and glanced around the room. Nothing in this room screamed 'I'm going to kill you!!'

Then again, Jeffrey Dahmer's house didn't exactly scream that either. Look how many people he killed. My thoughts slowly wandered away from the sex and more towards survival. _If I want to survive...I might just have to do whatever she wants me to do. I mean, they tried to kill me earlier and I wasn't even the right person. Lord knows what she'd have done to me..._

Other questions popped into my head. What kind of scum do you have to be to take another person's life?

Suddenly, I hear a few knocks on the door before the woman walked in.   
"Oh you knocked. How polite. Mind taking these chains off yet?" I said with a monotone voice.

I heard her boots clank on the floor as she walked over to me.

"Watch your tongue girl." The woman hummed. Her voice almost chirpy. _What does she have up her sleeve?_ I thought eyeing the woman.

In her hand she held a black piece of leather. On parts of this leather it was studded in a blue and white pattern. Hanging from it was a simple hoop.

_You've got to be kidding me..._

My eyes must have widened 10 times their size. The woman smiled maliciously before speaking.

"Like what you see?" She said making her way towards me. She sat on the bed, one leg up to be closer to me.

"My, you look delicious in that position" She said with a voice as smooth as silk. running her hand up my thigh. I let out a small squeak and tried to move away from her hand.

She let out a small chuckle. Her bright emerald eyes seem to have grown into a deep forest green.

_Is this what lust looks like on the face of another human?_

My stomach felt as though it dropped, I suddenly had a horrible feeling wash over me.  I felt the weight of the bed shift as she positioned herself between my legs.  _Oh no..._

I bit my lip as to not make a sound. Whatever was about to happen, I would not give her any satisfaction. I felt her cold hands glide up my body once more. I shut my eyes tightly but my body arched into her all on its own. As if, she had possessed me. I bit my lip harder to maintain control over myself. The force I was putting on my lip caused me a bit of pain. I felt as though my teeth would puncture through my skin at any moment. Her beautiful deep forest green eyes looked down at me. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the light. The more I looked into her eyes the more enticed I became with them. I stopped biting my lip looking into those darkened green eyes. She was pleased with her position I could tell you that much. The darkness in them, I'd never seen that in anyone before. She was able to pull me in almost completely.

I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away from her quickly.

_You are the scum of the earth! Don't touch me!_ I mentally screamed.

All of a sudden I felt something wrapping  around my neck. I opened my eyes to find that black strap now on me. 

"You will call me mistress from now on." She smiled satisfied with herself.

_Mistress? Really? How cliché_

"You're kidding." I said flatly.

"Not a bit...Now, what's your name, Pet."

"It's not fair if you know my name but I don't know yours." I mumbled sticking my lip out in a slight pout.

"That's just fine...We can start with your first task then..." I saw her eyes move from my face down to my chest. She bit her lip as if contemplating how to start on me. My eyes widened in realization.

"Ashley! My name is Ashley!" I said quickly before she persisted even more.

"Good girl." The woman purred. She moved from in-between my legs but sat close to me.

_All she's doing is toying with me._

_I say as soon as we can, we kill her and escape this shit show._

_No._

_But-_

_No._

_Fine._

"Do I really need a collar though?" I whined. I mean, this did seem to go a little too far for my liking.

"You're a pet. All pets need collars." She said pointing at me as though she was trying to lecture me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

_Right._

_Can we kill her now?_   
_We don't kill people._

_Just ourselves right?_

_You won't let us die._

_For good reason._

I shook my head. Arguing with myself again, I'd made a habit of that it seems.

Without warning there was a familiar pressure I had felt many times before. A pressure right below my tummy that signaled I needed to get up now. I felt awkward asking as if I was a child. The situation was desperate, I had no choice but to ask.  
"Uhm..Can I go to the restroom? I have to go like..now." I said squirming in place a bit.

"May I go to the restroom, mistress." She said obviously correcting me.

"Seriously?"

"Guess you don't need to go that bad."   
_"Guess you don't need to go that bad." Guess you don't need these sheets that bad. Fine. Fucking bitch._

"May I go to the restroom mistress." I said gritting my teeth together. The 'mistress' nods her head and holds up the silver key to these chains. She works on them one by one. Sometimes, she has to jiggle the key a little bit. Eventually, the heavy chains drop with a loud thud. Once my arms are free I feel like I can lift anything and everything. I felt much lighter than before.  I propped myself up with my elbows and watched the woman take off the chains on my ankles.

Once they were off i jolted out of the bed. I stretched my back, my legs, and even my arms out.    
"God, let a girl move will you?" I said moving my body about. The black haired woman giggled as I stretched. I had never felt so stiff from being in one spot that long. Moving around felt like a blessing.

"Security measures sweetie." She reminded me.

"I'm no security threat." I reassured her. I couldn't even fight my way through bubble wrap if I tried.

"Everyone is a security threat."   
"Right." _Well, you're a threat to my health._

_"_ Now, don't try to escape. If you do, I'll have to kill you." Her cheeky voice wrapped around me. Not in a good way, either.

_Right, kill me._

"And skip the punishment? That's no fun. Such a brute to go straight for the neck." I said sarcastically. I chuckled lightly at my own comment.  I was a little bit humored by the whole situation as much as I didn't want to be put into it.

"Don't take this so lightly girl." The woman said with a raised brow.  I shake my head and start for the exit.

"Ah, Ah, Ah." I hear the mistress say as soon as my hand is on the silver door knob. I looked back at her my brow scrunched in confusion.

"What? You think i'm so naive to not have a bathroom in your bedroom? Even if there wasn't, why would you assume i'd let you leave this room unsupervised? I can't have my precious pet trying to escape already~ You're too pretty to kill so soon." She said with her head cocked to the side. She pointed to a door that on the other side of the room. "Oh." I muttered softly nodding. I made my way toward that door. I open it and step in. The bathroom was plain and boring. Nothing too special about it. It was white, with some lights, white shower curtain, even the knobs to turn the water on were white.

_Heh. I wonder if she's racist._

_Shut up._

_Oh common...take a joke._

I shake my head. I really should stop arguing with myself. That could be become very unhealthy.

"Try to escape, and i'll kill you." I heard her words replay in my mind. The way she said it. Cheery, cheeky. It sent shivers down my spine. She may even get joy out of doing things that way.

_Would she really do that?_

_Well, she did almost have you killed..._

_True..._

_As much as you hate her, just listen._

_This might be our one shot to have an assisted suicide._

_We're not committing suicide._

_But we'll contemplate killing people?_

_If that's what it takes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you spot any typo's pleaseeee let me know!!


	3. Who the hell is 'Katie bug'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forced to wear some sparkly ass dress, then I gotta get along with someone I just met? Especially after a cold ass shower? It's not going to be a good day.

I sat in the bathroom as my thoughts ran wild in my mind.

_What if I killed her? I could get away with it...Yeah, just take her body to a farm and let the pigs chow down. They'll eat anything._

_Stupid, you're surrounded by thugs. You kill her, they WILL kill you. Besides, do you even know where we are?_

I' _ve always wanted to die. And no matter where we are it couldn't be too far from home. I have money to get back._

_Liar._

I shook my head. For once, I'm pretty sure I'm right. Killing the Mistress would be a horrible idea. I don't know where I am, let alone know how to get out of....Whatever this place was.

_Okay, so, we're trapped in a place full of killers._

_Yes._

_With a woman who wants nothing more than to fuck me._

_And you want to fuck her._

_No! I don't want anyone like that touching me!_

_Psh._

_Let's see, if we say no..._

_If we say no, she does what she wants._

_So then we struggle._

_And we get tied down by either big men, or big ass chains, or with rope and nothing happens other than we end up with some fierce rope burn._

_So, how do I get out of this!!!_

_You go along with it, it's the only way._

I shook my head fiercely, there had to be another way out of having to oblige to needs like that.

A familiar tingle set alarms off in my body. A feeling I only get, when i've sat in one place way too long.

_Crap._

"Common my pet, I don't have all day. Hurry up." Mistress called after me. Urging me.

_Tsk, hate being rushed._

but I knew I had indeed spent too much time in here. My back was stiff from sitting, the uncomfortable burning in my stomach told me to get up and move. So, I finished up as quick as I could. After everything was in order I slowly opened the bathroom door. As soon as I peeked my head out, something pretty heavy fell on me, covering my entire head. My first reaction was to let out a small squeal of surprise before falling backwards back into the bathroom. As soon as my ass hit the floor tears pricked my eyes. I'd landed really hard.

"Oww, fuckkk." I groaned. I pulled the fabric off my head. Looking down at it I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

_A dress?_

_Ohhh, nooo..._

I mentally groaned.

_So she wants to play dress up...wonderfuckingful._

_She better not be into that DDLG shit. Nothing wrong with it, just really not my cup of tea._

"What the fuck is this." I said looking up from the floor. I examined the dress up and down. The longer I looked at it...The worse it got. It was blue with a rose design made out of rhinestones. And just when you think it can't get any worse, it looked like a fairy puked all over it. Glitter. Everywhere by now it had a chance to settle on my hands and parts of my arm.

_Ewww, I have craft herpes!!_

"A dress you're going to wear to dinner tonight." The mistress replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"OH, and, Ashley, fix that attitude before you meet my Katie bug at dinner. If not, you're going to have a very bad time." She curled her ruby lips into a smile.

From what she had just told me, my ears only picked up what I found interesting. Knowing she was the type to threaten with a slight fuck up wasn't very interesting to me. In fact, it was too predictable.

"Who the hell is Katie? Your girlfriend?" I asked with a raised brow. Yeah, now that was a lot more interesting.

"Oh, honey, no. Relationships aren't my style. I don't feel like having little bitches that think they'd be able to control me. Starting fights at the drop of a dime because 'I don't listen.' Y'know? Or handing them my phone whenever they demand or getting tracked wherever I go. I mean, is that really love? Not in the slightest. All for the sake of sex." The mistress sighed. But, her voice picked back up.

"At least this way I get what I want when I want it. No ifs, ands, or butts. Well, eventually anyway." Her eyes looked me up and down.

I nodded, showing I understood what she was telling me. "Ah..."

_Isn't that the same thing she does to her pets? Hypocrite..._

"You need to look your best if you're going to be friends with my Katie Bug. First impressions and all that." She lightly chuckled.

"Now." She clapped her hands together.

"Your first order from me. Shower and put your dress on, my pet." She held her hands out to help me off the bathroom floor. Instead, I gave her a quick glare before lifting myself up. Like hell, I'd need her help just getting up.  
"I don't need your help." I snarled. 

I could see the mistress's jaw move slightly. She was obviously grinding her teeth together. She looked down at me with eyes that pierced into me. As she stared at it made me feel uncomfortable. As if I was a mouse who knew he had angered the cat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath regaining her composure before she surely came unglued.

"Well then, don't take long. You have 10 minutes to shower and get dressed. If you're not ready by the time this alarm goes off." She held her phone up. A timer showing  **10:00** displayed.

"You will not like what happens to you. I guarantee that." She said harshly. Spinning on her heel she turned away from me and disappeared into the room. Anger stirred in me while I stood there, trying to process what she had just said. It was unfair, the goal she set was out of reach. What was worse, she was doing it on purpose. She knew I wouldn't be able to get everything done in ten minutes. To be honest. I wasn't even going to try.

"OH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?! SPANK ME?! FUCK ME?! PLEASE, YOU'RE FUCKING PREDICTABLE." I shouted at the top of my lungs. She was nothing but a typical mistress out of a story I read on an app by some teenager with kinky fantasies. At least, that's how it was playing out.

Time froze. The world around me stopped when I heard the clanking of her boots halt. In an instant, she was back in my face.

"You know, I was going to go easy on you. I was going to let you warm up to everything. But you had to be mouthy. Couldn't have kept your fucking mouth shut and taken the lesser punishment. FYI little bird, you would have been very lucky if I chose to fuck you. Because, that's a reward, not a punishment." Her voice was low and very cold. My heart dropped into my stomach. The aura around her was dark. It sent my senses wild telling me to move away. But, I was frozen. I felt her harshly grab a fist full of my hair and pull me over to the shower.

"Ah!- Mistress, please." I tried to plead with her. It fell on deaf ears as she started the water. I struggled against her, trying my best to get away. Unfortunately for me, every time I moved she only pulled on my hair more. The feeling of my hair wanting to rip from my scalp was almost too much for my sensitive head.

"Your hot head needs to be put on ice again, dear." She said before shoving me into the ice-cold shower. No warmth mixed in. Just a barrage of icy water raining down on my body. I gasped as the cold water sprayed on me. I tried desperately to get away. I struggled against the mistress but she still had her fingers wrapped in my hair.

"Are you sorry? Tell me you're sorry." She demanded. Shivering and a little frightened, mustering up any words was a challenge. I opened my mouth to say something, but I took in sharp breaths of shock. The water caused my whole body to tremble. I stood under it gasping, my body's natural reaction betraying me. I couldn't get any words out because I was just too cold.

"WELL?" She yelled pulling me closer to her by my hair. I flinched at her voice. I tried taking advantage and getting closer. The water felt like needles pricking at my skin. The memories of being dunked flooded my mind. The burning in my lungs still vivid in my memory. The panic slowly built in my chest. Instead of it coming out as explosive like it normally would, I felt helpless as she was so much stronger than I was. No amount of struggling would do any good. The anxiety came out as even more gasps. Hyperventilating, then soft sobs escaping my lips. I tried my best to stop my trembling body, but it was no use.

I could hear a big exhale escape the mistress. She let go of my hair and pulled me from the cold shower. I came out a shivering wet mess. The mistress wrapped a towel around me before pulling me close to her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly as I shivered.

 "I hate being mean..." she cooed. Hot tears streamed down my face. Still, I couldn't help but press myself against her. She was really warm, and it felt good against my cold skin.

"But, when you act that way it forces my hand. You insulted me as a mistress. Took advantage of my kindness. You don't know me, pet. You're playing a dangerous game."

This time, everything she told me sunk in. She could clearly overpower me. I saw how imbalanced our power currently was. To me, being on the weaker end of the power spectrum was unsettling. I couldn't control it. I couldn't control anything and it bothered me.

"Now, how about a nice warm shower?" She asked lifting my chin so I would meet her eyes.

"How does that sound?" Her voice rang sweetly in my ears. I simply nodded in response. she smiled kissing my forehead. She pulled her warm body away from mine. "I'll go have a maid prepare a warm towel for you. Stay in the shower as long as you please." She quickly made her way to the door that leads out to the hallway. Naturally, she didn't go far. While she stood in the doorway catching the attention of one of her slaves I turned on the water to the shower. Once it was a comfortable warmth I dropped the wet towel that Mistress had wrapped around me. I stripped off the soaked clothes I had on. I was still cold but I jumped in the shower and quickly cured that. The warm water washed away the cold that hovered on my skin. I closed my eyes and let the warmth take over my body. My tense muscles finally relaxed. Flashes of the angry man dunking me still played in my mind. Now mixed with the mistresses words.

_You're playing a dangerous game..._

_Perhaps I am._

_You wore her patience thin on purpose. People react to that in many ways. Good is normally not one of them._

_She was predictable...so predictable._

_She's a thug. Thugs always seem predictable but they never are._

I caused her to be cold. Maybe I should have just gone with it. Of course, that's not me though. I have to make things harder. At least fight back a little bit...but here that was just going to get me killed or perhaps...Severely humiliated. Only God knows what other punishments she has up her sleeves. She's not the typical mistress to turn you over her knee. She made that clear to me. She gets creative.

_Had you just done what she said you would have been fine. Of course, you couldn't do that. You don't know how that game works._

I heard the door to my room slam shut. The door was heavy so it caused some of the wall in the bathroom to shake. The mistress came back into the bathroom. I expected her to set the towel down and leave, but when I looked through the foggy, somewhat transparent glass of the sliding door the towel was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she was undressing. I gulped hard.

_Oh god, she's gonna come in here._

_Feel honored to look at her body..._

_It's not her body I'm worried about._

_She'll love your body, don't worry._

_The issue isn't it whether or not she'll like it. I don't want her to see it!_

_Unless you want her to go crazy again I would keep that opinion to yourself._

I got so caught up in my thoughts I hardly noticed the mistress slip in. I felt her strong arms wrap around my waist. Her soft breasts pressed against my back.

I leaned back into her. A sign that I surrender. For now, at least.

"I hope you're not too scared of me..." she whispered kissing my shoulder.

"I'm not scared. Just surprised. Didn't expect you to be so extreme." I lied through my teeth. I was a bit afraid of her but I didn't want to show that I was. She already viewed me as weak. I didn't want to let her know just how weak I really was. Both mentally, and physically. Her voice fucked with the darkest parts of my brain. Her angry voice anyway. I just, can't take being yelled at. I never could. I always wanted to be big and strong. I always wanted to be intimidating. Now, look at me.

I heard her softly chuckle.

"My dear, that was nowhere near extreme. Scary, sure. That was your first time seeing me angry. I didn't mean to make you cry though. That was not my intention. It still was not extreme." She replied softly caressing my cheek.

"Turn towards me, pet." She commanded. Though her tone was light and pleasant. I did as she said, with a little hesitation. As soon as I turned around she had my back against the wall. Both hands pinned above my head.Goosebumps littered my arms. I couldn't help but gasp, the tile wall was extremely cold against my back.

"I'm sorry. You're just way too cute. I can't help but pick on you just a little more." Mistress said in a hushed voice.

She ran her free hand along my sides. My face blushed a bright red as her hand roamed my body freely. Her hand ran from my side up to my breast. She gave me a good squeeze, while she circled her thumb around my nipple.

"Your skin is so flawless too. It makes me want to give you all sorts of marks." She said licking her lips. She kissed my neck softly. I bit my bottom lip as she touched me. Butterflies wreaked havoc inside of me.

Mistress started to suck and bite at my skin. A small whimper escaped my lips. It hurt a little bit, with each passing moment she was sucking on the skin the more it hurt. I started to squirm a little bit at this point, but she kept going.

"Mistress, it hurts." I whimpered, squirming in place a bit. I felt her lips pop off my skin. The burning sensation still lingered on my neck, not as bad as it was before though. Mistress stood back to examine her work. She seemed satisfied with it, smirking at me.

"Was that your first time getting a hickey?" She asked letting go of my hands. I immediately covered the spot with my hand to lessen the burning sensation.

"Yeah, I haven't done anything like this before," I replied to her. Now this, made her raise her brow.

"What do you mean by anything like this?" Her eyes narrowed on me. I was assuming she was making sure she heard me correctly.

"Well, I mean, anything sexual," I replied quietly.

"You're...A virgin?"

I looked her in the eyes and nodded in response. Though, this seemed to please her. She smiled.

This smile was a different kind of smile than she had been giving me. This one was a smile of excitement. For once it wasn't smug, or mischievous. Kinda scared me to see her so happy over that simple fact. I saw her reach over for the shampoo and spurt some into her hands.

"How old are you?" She asked reaching over to me and lathering the soap into my hair.

"Twenty."

"Just twenty?"

I nodded. I could see her shake her head, still keeping the smile on her face.

"Twenty years old. Not even old enough to legally have been out partying. Yet, they roofied your drink and now you're here with me...And you've never had sex. Not even once?"

"Not once. And that was the first time going to a party of that nature. I normally do that with close friends only. To avoid getting raped, or ending up here." The shampoo started to foam up quite a bit. Once the mistress was done with my hair she washed the suds off of her hands. She grabbed the body gel and put some into a rag before handing it off to me. So, I took the rag and started to clean myself.  
"But you did end up here. So what was the point of avoiding all those parties?" She asked, staring into my eyes. It was as if, she was searching for something.   
I shrugged, knowing she was right. I shouldn't have gone at all. 

The mistress had a pondering look about her.

"So, why did you go to that party if you didn't want to end up in a bad situation?"

I sighed before answering.

"My friends wanted to go. I was against it, but they pleaded with me. I just couldn't say No. They got invited by some cute guys. It was their first time at a party like that too. I didn't wanna take that experience away. Not that they couldn't have gone without me but, they have anxiety and I help them through it. So without me, they wouldn't have gone."

I dipped back into the water. Letting the warm water wash all the suds off of me. I could hear the mistress start to wash as well.

"I bet they regret going to that party. They probably have the whole town looking for you." She chuckled.

Once my body was completely rinsed off we traded places so she could rinse herself off as well.

I took advantage of this when her eyes were closed. I let my eyes roam her body. I was a little bit curious, and rightfully so. Her skin was milky white. Her breasts were nice and plump. I found my face getting red as I examined more of her body. She obviously kept herself in shape, as she had a nice set of Ab's. Her arms and legs were nicely toned too. I was a bit jealous of her body. I looked down at my own chest. They were definitely smaller than hers.

"Like what you see?" She asked as she had one eye open.

My face grew even more red knowing she had just caught me looking at her in such a manner.

"I-I.." My mind went blank. My heart sped up.

"It's fine, you just can't complain about me looking at you." She chuckled. She seemed to be taking things a bit more light. Until I piss her off again.

Soon we were out of the shower, No towels were to be seen. I looked the mistress a bit confused. But, a maid showed up with two towels. She handed both of them to the mistress and bowed politely before turning, and leaving.

Mistress handed me one of the towels, and to my surprise, it felt as though it had just come from the dryer. Happily, I quickly wrapped myself in the warm towel.

Finally, after drying off with a towel and getting my hair blow dried I was finally dry. I looked at the dress that the mistress wanted me to put on. I shook my head, still unable to get over its appearance.

"Put it on, pet. If you're good I'll take you shopping so you can get your own dress. For now, you wear anything I pick out for you."

I sighed and put on the distasteful thing. It was tight getting on. It clung to me like a statically charged plastic wrap. I jumped up and down a few times finally getting it to slide on. All while Mistress was burning holes in My back was left exposed. I sighed and reached back to zip the fucking thing up, but I couldn't reach. I tried though, I tried really hard. It was in vain.

The mistress chuckled at my struggle. Clearly, she was amused watching me. I, however, didn't find anything amusing about it and huffed.

"Will you help me?" I asked quietly.

"What are the magic words?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Please?"

"Please...?"

My face dropped. Are you kidding me? Was she kidding?

_Please, Mistress is the answer you're looking for._

_Yeah well, duh, I don't want to say it._

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. My brow scrunched, letting my frustration show.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'

I groaned. It was just so...Clichè

"Please, mistress?" I muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry what? Couldn't hear you, darling. Speak up."

I sighed.

"Please mistress?" I said louder. Earning one of her famous mischievous smirks.

She quickly zipped up my dress with one swift motion. It pissed me off how easy it was for her.

"Now as beautiful as you look...Something is still out of place. Oh, right."

I looked back at her, my brows scrunched trying to figure out what she was doing now.

But, that question was answered when she slipped my collar around my neck.

"Ah, that's better." She commented while slipping on a fresh pair of clothes herself. She put on some black jeans that clung to her legs perfectly, paired with a black tank top that hugged her curves in all the right ways.

_We all know you're thirsty for her. Why don't you give into your desire?_

_I don't know her. And my worth is so much more than this._

Mistress smiled and opened the door.

"Now, etiquette on walking with your mistress. You will always walk beside me. Not in front, not behind, besides. That way I know where you are at all times. Understood?"

I nodded. She grabbed me by my hand. We started our walk down the hallway. The walls were red with black flower patterns. The floors a dark red with a lighter red making up a checkerboard pattern. Plaques that held swords sprinkled in with decorative paintings.

It held a very medieval feeling. It took a bit of twists and turns before they arrived at the dinner table. The table was huge. It could sit about 20 people, and it did. The bottom part of the table had big men dressed in black suits accompanied by girls. One of which, the man who dunked me in the freezing water. He had beach blonde hair with a scar over his left eye.

My body was taken by an overwhelming feeling of dread. I stood close the mistress but hid behind her to try and ease my anxiety. It didn't help I noticed all eyes were on us.

The Mistress grabbed my arm and pulled me out from behind her. My eyes began to water excessively, and I felt like I would cry again. Something about him, something about that man's presence suffocated me. Whether it be a memory or just his aura. The mistress had an annoyed look about her. She gave me a face that said: "what did I just tell you?"

But as she examined my face that faded away.

"It's okay. He might have handled you a little rough, but he's a really big sweetheart. Promise. Besides, he follows my orders. He can't hurt you." she whispered to me quietly. I nodded and continued to walk beside her. But, she locked her fingers in mine as we walked to the table. I blushed a tad bit, not because she was close to me, or holding my hand, but because people were looking at me. I knew I was being perceived as weak. I hated when people looked at me with those eyes.

Soon we reached mistress's seat. She pulled out a chair for me signaling to sit. So, I did. A smaller woman sat across from me. I could tell she was shorter than me even though we were sitting. Her hair was as red as fire. Freckles polka-dotted her cheeks. She twirled a piece of her long hair in her fingers. Her icy blue eyes on The Mistress.

So this must be "Katie bug" Mistress was talking about.

 _Don't assume. It makes you look like an ass_.

The mistress bent down and kissed the woman right on the lips. I caught myself staring at them before looking somewhere else. Anywhere but on them.

"I've missed you, my mistress. Where have you been?" she asked in the most custie voice I've ever heard.

 _Oh, gag. No wonder the mistress is moving on_.

 _She's not moving on. She's just not satisfied with one_.

_She'll be satisfied with one night with us._

_You're gross_.

_I'm you._

I sighed and shook my head. There I go again, arguing with myself.

"Oh you know, having to deal with the fucking IDJITS!" she yelled. Her voice booming down the table.

"What'd they do this time?" The smaller woman sighed running her finger lightly over the mistresses arm.

Instead of explaining, she simply pointed to me.

"They got the wrong girl," Mistress said flatly.

"what am I going to do with them Katie bug?"

I rolled my eyes.

_Called it._

"Well, I think you should give them the punishment they deserve. Slit their throats and cut em' up. Put them in chum buckets for sharks to eat." The redhead smiled. Her burgundy lips curled into a malicious smile.

"The sharks wouldn't want to eat them. They stink too much, a shark would stay ten miles away." the mistress chuckled.

"Besides, hate to admit it but if I killed them for a fuck up I wouldn't have a gang."

_Wow, a little over the top if you ask me._

_Never mind that, they're talking about sharks._

_So?_

_So?! We're from the midwest. We live in Missouri. THERE ARE NO SHARKS IN MISSOURI! Garr maybe, but definitely not sharks!_

_So we're somewhere by the ocean. Big deal. Hey! Maybe we're in California? We always wanted to live in California._

_You are missing the point!_

_No, you are._

I clenched my jaw. I was highly annoyed with my own brain. Silently I wondered if it was even mentally healthy to talk at myself the way I do. Hell, sometimes, I black out and do things that are out of character for me. I never remember when it happens, someone always tells me.

I was pulled out of my mind when my stomach began to growl. The mistress looked at me and smiled before turning her attention back to Katie.

Eventually, girls in maid outfits come out with silver platters. The smells of the food fill my nostrils and cause my mouth to water. When the food is put in front of us, they pulled the lid off to reveal what exactly we were having. Steak, and not just any steak. Pan fried steak basted in garlic butter. Thyme added somewhere in the mix.

I was too focused on the food to give any mind of what the mistress was talking about with Katie. But, as soon as I heard my name, my eyes snapped towards them.

"And that's how Ashley became a new pet. I hope you don't mind Katie."

"Of course not! As long as you give me love and attention, I don't mind at all." Though something in Katie's aura told me otherwise. Now, something was off about her...Something beyond the sense of jealousy. Obviously, she loves the mistress, so jealousy is to be expected. But there was something else too. Something I couldn't put my finger in. And normally, I was good at analyzing people. That way I could control any situation.

Katie chuckled lightly turning her attention to me.

"You know, it's funny, no other pet has survived more than 2 weeks. One died while she was on a run outside. Poor girl just...dropped dead. She wanted to see if she could just push an extra two miles. Another girl drowned while she swam. Then there was this one time. I remember being really close friends with this girl, she loved to sit out on the balcony. Sometimes she'd lean over the railing. She died by falling off. Such a shame really. She was super pretty. I liked her." Katie told me this all nonchalantly. I gave her a slow nod.

"Alrighty then.." I said looking back down at my food.

_Okay, now you can fear for life._

_Gee, ya think?_

"But Don't worry. They all had some sort of underlying health problems. The first girl had a hole in her heart, the second one had epilepsy. Had a seizure while swimming.

The third one was found with a brain tumor. Apparently, while she was leaning over the railing she had passed out. And, her limp body just leaned too far forward."

Katie assured her.

"Uh, yeah, cool, thanks.." It felt a bit awkward having such a casual conversation about death. She seems to have come to terms with death as she talked.

I picked my knife and fork up and dug into the steak in front of me. The first bite was chalk full of flavors. I almost moaned at how good it was. Of course, I restrained myself. That would be a strange thing to have to explain. The other two did the same. Katie rested her hand on her chin as her eyes stared at me.

"I know how you feel y'know. Scared. Tired. Wondering where the fuck you are. But, you'll come to terms with it." She said smiling at me. Her smile sweet, and light. The aura around her seemed to change to a more pleasant one.

"I was the same way.." she continued.

"But, I'll gladly spend time with you. I'll teach you everything I know! I'll tell you, it gets lonely being the only pet sometimes. Especially when Mistress is away. Which, sadly, is pretty often. She always comes home at night though. There have only been a few times where I haven't had a chance to warm her bed. I'm glad I finally have someone else to talk to."

_Man, she's more of a chatter bug. I'm just trying to enjoy my steak._

_You gotta admit. She's cute._

_She is cute..._

Finally, I agreed with myself about something.

"You two should go on a walk later. Get to know each other." The mistress suggested. Katie nodded.

"Yeah! I think that's a great idea. Get to spend some quality time with my new friend. Let her know the ends and outs."

The mistress smiled at Katie. Obviously, she was thrilled at the idea of us getting along.

I simply nod in response to both of them.

"Yeah, that'd probably be beneficial." I agree with Katie.

The rest of the meal was spent with Katie and Mistress.flirting with each other. It was obvious that the mistress had very strong feelings for Katie.

Soon enough, once I was done with my steak, Katie's attention turned towards me again. They had just gotten into a conversation about me being a little defiant. The mistress expressed her frustration to Katie as if I wasn't there. Every now and again the small woman would glance at me with a small smile through their conversation. I paid no mind to it.

"She will come around, Mistress. Oh and Ashley! Before we finish up here you have to try this wine!" She said pouring the blood red liquid into the glass. I thought it a little spontaneous, but that seemed to just be how she is. Once she was done pouring it, she handed it to me. I looked at the mistress with my eyebrow raised. She simply nodded as if telling me to go on.

I took a sip of the dark wine. It was sweet, but a little bitter. I swirled the liquid around my mouth. It was alright, but not the best. At least in my opinion. Slowly I drank it down though. I felt like it would be rude not to finish it.

"It's okay. I'm not much of a wine person." I commented.

"Oh really? Hm. More for me then." Katie shrugged before getting up. Her dress was black and see through.

_Holy shit. At least you don't have to wear that._

_At least the see-through is only in her stomach area... still that would be embarrassing._

"Mistress, may we be excused from the table?" Katie said with her hands behind her back as a sign of respect.

Mistress closed her eyes and nodded.

"Don't be too long girls. Also, Katie, when you're done show her to my room." She commanded. Katie giggled lightly.

"Yes, mistress." She replied before she motioned for me to follow.

I stood up and made my way towards her. I followed her outside. White pillars stood tall around a plot of green bushes, with delicate roses hanging off of them.

Salty air hits my nose. The sound of waves crashing into land filled my ears. I could hear the squawking of seagulls. That was that. It confirmed I was not at home anymore, and I would never be home again. My friend's faces popped into my mind.

_What are they going to do without me?_

_They're gonna be fine. They're strong._

_I miss them already..._

Quickly though, that was shaken out of my mind as we approached green hills. A brown trail of dirt making a small path that dipped down close to the sea. I could see the water. It was green up close. But, the farther away you looked. The bluer it became. I smiled taking in the sight. This was my first time near the ocean.

"So, we really are by the ocean," I say, trying to confirm it officially.

The warm sun was hitting Katie's dress, causing it to be completely see through. Her breasts were a good medium. Not too small, not too big. I could tell they were perky too. She noticed me looking at her, but all she did was smile.

"Yes, is this your first time near it?"

I nod.

"I see...You know, if you bring it up to the mistress, she will gladly take you here."

Now that, I shook my head.

"No, I don't think she would. She seems to be more interested in sex than going to a beach."

Katie let out a sweet laugh. "Oh, no. Our mistress is actually really sweet and understanding. The more time you spend with her the more you'll know."

I perked up a bit hearing this. The burning sense of curiosity was now ignited.

"She's...sweet?"

"I know it sounds odd. Mistress was rough with me too at first. It's more of a front though. She just wants you to understand who's boss. I wasn't exactly keen on the idea of having sex with a woman. In fact, I used to think it was an evil sin. She never forced me into either. Sometimes she would fondle me, or leave marks. Similar to the one on your neck." She pointed out.

I blushed and quickly covered the area with my hand.

Katie put her hand on mine. She locked her fingers between mine and gently pulled my hand away from my neck.

"Don't be ashamed of it. Wear it proudly. Our mistress knows we have feelings. She will always treat us like normal human beings. For the most part. You should be proud to have such a kind mistress. Be glad, the other people here are not so kind. Especially enemy gangs."

"Wait, so, more people do this?"

"Duh, it's actually a pretty common thing. In fact, most of them are in the midwest from what I hear."

_Oh, great._

"I don't know why though. Everyone in the Midwest are nothing more than meth addicts."

I nodded in agreement with the last statement. There are a lot of meth heads in Missouri.

"Except me. I'm from Missouri." I added.

Katie rolled her eyes and smirked.

_They're fucking soul mates._

_Agreed._

"Anyway, I'll let you in on a secret. The reason we are around is that our mistress is lonely. Often times it's not about sex. She wants to be cuddled and embraced. She wants to be kissed. She wants more than just to be in control. She sincerely wants a relationship with us. Just one she is in control over. And sometimes she does want sex. But who doesn't? No one is a virgin anymore."

_Except me._

"And to top it all off she's really kind. I may have been a little rough around the edges at first. But you know what? Our mistress took me off of the streets. I was half dead freezing on the side of the road. No home, no place to go. And then I woke up here. Warm, chained to a bed. But warm nonetheless."

_I'm sensing a pattern here._

_"_ Raven is..." Katie paused. Her face seemed to droop a bit before she let out a gasp.

"That name, NEVER under any circumstances repeat it! Only I am allowed to say it at this time. If you call her that, you and I both will be punished! Promise me you won't say it."

I looked at her blankly. All this scuff over a simple name? The woman held out her pinky.

"PROMISE?" Katie said louder.

I nodded and took her pinky into mine.

"Alright, promise."

Katie chuckled and got closer to my face. I blushed and leaned back, but she just got closer. Her eyes stared into mine while she smiled.

"Someone told me mistress loves blue eyes when I first arrived. I guess it's true." She said and backed away.

"Come on Ashley, let's go inside. Our mistress is waiting."

I follow closely behind Katie as we begin our walk back. I sigh thinking about everything Katie has told me.

Right before we re-entered the mansion she stopped.

"Tonight, when you're with Mistress, whether I'm there or not I need you to do something."

"What?" I raised my brow.

"I need you to hold her, talk with her, make her feel loved. If you do this, maybe you will come to love her just as much as I have."

I stood there a moment and chewed my lip.

"I just... I don't know. Can I really just roll over and accept this as my new life? I don't think I can..."

Katie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"If you can't accept it. You'll end up dead, sweetheart." Katie said putting her hand my shoulder.

I looked at her, the concern written all over my face.

"I don't mean to scare you. But, I've seen it happen. Mainly to the slave girls, they try to run and normally it ends with them being riddled with... Bullet holes. You're a pet, Ashley. You got off easy. You get sex, money, hell if You're trustworthy maybe even some power. Mistress takes care of our needs. All you have to do, is be good, and ask. Why are you fighting that?"

I looked down at my toes. It just felt so wrong. My rights were in the hands of someone else. Every move I made would be forever monitored. I wouldn't be able to have friends or see my friends ever again for that matter. On top of everything, should I really be okay with it just because of materialistic needs? No. What if. What if she was an ugly fat guy instead of an attractive woman? Anyone would fight harder. It's such a double standard.

"Katie, if our mistress was some ugly fat man. Would you still be okay with lying in his bed every night? No matter how sweet or caring he was. No matter how rich, would you still do it? To be okay with all of this just because she actually looks nice. I just can't be okay with it Katie."

Katie nodded and sighed.

"You know, I suppose You're right about that...but I am a shallow bitch. So I don't care. She's not a fat man. Just accept it and stop whining." Her voice monotone. Her face seemed to shift into an angry, annoyed snarl. It was strange to me how someone could flip that switch so fast. Was she hiding it this entire time? She turned back and started walking I followed her down the hall in silence.

Looks like, I really was alone in this.

We approach a new room, one ai had never been in before. Of course, the halls look the same so I guess I couldn't really tell.

Mistress did, however, tell Katie to go to her room after we were done. So, I'm assuming That's where we were at.

Katie places a few hard, sturdy knocks against the big wooden door.

"Come." We both hear from the other side. With the mistress's permission, Katie and I both enter the room.

I felt Katie lean back onto me, getting ready to whisper something to me quietly

"When I first got here and barged in without knocking, she wrote 'SLUT.' Across my forehead and walked me like a dog through the whole mansion. She made sure everyone took a gander too. So, just be wary of that rule."

I gulped pretty hard hearing this. It's not a punishment I'm surprised would happen. After all, my friends would send me kinky things to read all the time. They were vampires. So, you can imagine the type of shit I've read. Still, it was pretty creative.

My eyes darted around the room. The red and black color scheme was everywhere. The bed, the carpet, hell even the walls. Except it wasn't as medieval as the hallways. It was interesting. The room was like a bedroom mixed In with a living room. There was a big bed, the pillows red, comforter black. It was also one of the most comfortable looking, fluffiest bed I had ever seen. It took all of my willpower not to jump in right away.

I could also see how the bed was made that the sheets were also red. A red velvety couch sat in front of a tv. I noticed that the mistress owned a Ps4. A small coffee table was in between the couch and the Tv. It had nothing more than a water bottle, and a controller next to it.

_Wow, I wouldn't think someone like her would like video games._

_Well, maybe it's for Katie._

"That'll be all Katie, You're dismissed." I heard mistress's voice. Her voice was stern and powerful. As though being in her room somehow had given her more power. Yet, honestly, I had no idea where she was at in the room. I couldn't see her. I watched Katie. She turned to face our mistress, so I looked where she was facing.

Finally, I spot the mistress. She is sitting in one of the biggest bean bags I have ever seen in my whole life.

Now that. That I had to jump on. I started to fidget a bit, trying my best not to face dive directly into it.

_OH, MY GOD, I WANT TO FACE DIVE INTO IT. WE HAVE TOO!_

I'll admit, I am fucking giddy at the thought of laying on that thing. My eyes opened pretty wide gazing at it.

"Of course mistress," Katie said bowing, before turning away and leaving the room. I gulped hearing the click of the door shutting.

The mistress smiled at me. She got up from the bean bag and made her way over to me. She stood next to me, and not once did my eyes travel from the bean bag to meet her gaze. I heard a small chuckle coming from her.

"Go on, pet." She said caressing the side of my face.

I immediately looked up at her. Was she really going to let me?

"What?" I asked. Acting as though I had simply misheard what she said.

"You want to dive into the bean bag. I can see it written all over your face. Go ahead."

I practically jumped with joy hearing her say that. I actually cracked a pretty wide smile, before running towards the bean bag and jumping.

My whole body planted on it. It felt like I had just landed on a cloud.

"Oh my God. Yes!!" I said, though my words were muffled talking into the bean bag.

I felt the weight of another join me. She straddled my back chuckling. And honestly? I was too content with being in the bean bag to even care about anything Raven was doing.

Until, I could feel a tug, and with the tug, my dress unzipped completely.

"Except one thing. If you want to be on the bean bag, you gotta be naked."

She said in a teasing manner.

"Really?" I groaned. But before I could even protest she flipped me on my back, and completely stripped me.

"Woah! Hey!" I yelped in surprise.

"What? I just don't want you getting glitter on it. It is mine after all." She plopped down next to me. A small blush ran across my cheeks.

"Ashley, my pet. Can I tell you something?" She asked. Sneaking her fingers up my naked torso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a hell of a lot longer than my other ones. So, if you see anything that doesn't look right, let me know.


	4. No more innocents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it, what did she do to me?

The mistresses voice swam through my ears. She pulled me, so I was laying on her chest. My body surrendered and sank into her.   
"Yes, mistress?" I replied to her. My voice was flat and emotionless. I was just relaxed. Her warmth radiated on my cold body.   
"I have a special ability..." She said, running her fingers softly through my hair. Normally, I would think about how much she disgusts me. After hearing what Katie had to say, it was a little sad. I could understand what it was like to be lonely.   
Hell, before the incident, I spent all my time in my room thinking of ways to kill myself. I stopped because that wouldn't be fair to my soul mate. Whoever that might be.

 _What_ _if_ _the mistress is our soul mate?_  
 _I_ _don't_ _like sharing._ _Couldn't_ _be._  
 _Don't knock it till you try it_.

I rolled my eyes. Why am I always split between what I feel and what I think? It's fucking ridiculous.   
The mistress lifted my chin and stared into my eyes. Her emerald eyes piercing through me. "Special abilities?" I ask, my voice soft as I'm drawn to her.   
The scent of sweet cotton candy wraps around me. Pulling me in even deeper.

"When I kiss someone, I can hear their thoughts." She whispered. Her breath tickling my skin. If that's true, she had me right where she wants me. Her sweet scent causing my mind to spin. Her lips met mine. Electricity flowed from my core and shot out through my fingertips.

My body started to heat up intensely. Something wasn't right. Her eyes have a special effect on me, from the moment I met her that was clear.   
But, my whole body felt like a furnace. Maybe her lips were different? Maybe, they held my body hostage to its own feelings. No, that Couldn't be it. This was so much more intense.

"M-Mistress, something's wrong." I whimpered. I started to move my hips, squirming in place. My body flushed red with this intense heat. It was highly uncomfortable.  
It wasn't just being horny. It was like, being horny then popping an ecstasy pill in a room full of attractive people teasing you, and not being able to touch them, or yourself.

"Oh, it happened?" Her voice almost mocked me. Even though it sounded sweet, poison hid underneath the sugar-coated surface.   
"What happened?" I asked faintly. Letting out a sigh as her cold hands moved down my body. She ran her fingertips over my back lightly, causing me to shiver against her.   
The heat between my thighs was almost too much.

Suddenly I had found myself thrown onto my back, with mistress hovering over me.

"What happened...is my little bitch finally went into heat." She laughed. Her laugh held something sinister in it. I knew I was in for a night.  
I felt her lips on my neck. The words she said ran together in my head. I Couldn't make any sense of what she was saying. I couldn't even pay attention to the fact the mistress had moved her knee between my legs.   
"What did you do to me?" I whispered. My arms seemed to involuntarily wrap themselves around her, pulling her close to my body.  Her fingers adding fire to my skin. I didn't even realize I was grinding myself against her knee, trying to get any sort of release I could. I needed to be rubbed. I needed to be fucked. Everything had gone out the window. Finding someone worthy of my virginity. Finding the right person. Giving them part of my soul.   
Everything I had worried about so much for my entire life was completely pushed from my head. This isn't the first time lust had taken my mind, but this is the first time it won.

"Mistress please." I pleaded as her lips trailed from my jaw to my neck. Her soft lips moved slowly down my neck. She trailed down leading a trail of kisses to my chest. I eventually let go of her and planted my arms to my sides. Gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh, but my darling, what happened to your defiance? What is it you thought earlier? She could be the most gorgeous woman in the world but I still wouldn't give her the time of day?"   
My eyes widened in shock. She had read my mind earlier. But how?   
"How did you-" She placed a finger on my lips.   
"I forgot to mention. When I kiss someone, I not only read their present thoughts but the ones they thought in the past too. I know everything you have thought up until now. It's interesting how you fight yourself so hard. It's like, you have two completely different people inside your brain. "  
 _She heard us._  
 _She can hear us now._  
"Correct." She replied smirking.   
She blinded her fingers over my nipple, causing it to harden. She took it into her mouth and began to suck on it. A soft moan escaped my lips as she added fuel to the fire that raged between my legs. Soon she switched to the other once she felt content with her work.

It was a strange new feeling. It kinda hurt, but it felt good.   
She scraped her teeth against my nipple, earning a small jolt of surprise from me. I heard her chuckle as she lifted her head and looked me in the eyes.

"Relax, my love." She whispered. She reached her hand out to cup my cheek. Softly she caressed the side of my face. Slowly I lost myself in her beautiful emerald eyes as I looked back into them. I could feel myself submit to her. My mind was numb, all I could think about, or see in that moment was her. Her ruby lips curling into a smile as she moved her hand from my cheek, and glided it down my body lightly. It tickled, but I didn't want her to stop.  I laid completely still as her hand made her way between my thighs.

"You're soaking wet.." She murmured softly. She ran her fingers up and down my slit, teasing me. I felt a finger dip inside of me. I gasped, as it was a bit sudden.   
"Oh...You're really tight." She breathed. She started to pump her finger in and out of me. Gentle electricity shot through my body causing me to moan softly.  
She started to pick up the pace as time went on, causing me to moan louder.   
Slowly she started to add another finger, which caused my body to jerk away.   
"Ow!" I practically yelled. I could feel her stop completely. She looked into my eyes apologetically.

"Have you never fingered yourself before?" She asked.  
I shook my head.   
"It hurts, and I can't ever feel anything when I do it myself," I admitted. It just never felt good to me. So not being able to take two fingers came nothing of a surprise. 

"Just relax baby, I'll take care of you." She whispered sweetly into my ear. She started to push into me again, this time she went much slower. Her touch seemed...Loving almost.

It was a mild discomfort, as she pushed all the way inside of me. It really didn't feel like much, as her two fingers were idle once fully inside. It felt like a strange pressure to me.   
My fingers gripped onto her shoulders tightly. My body tensed up around her fingers.

Her lips met mine again, feeling how I tensed around her. Instead of protesting, and trying to push her off, I closed my eyes and accepted it. In fact, I kissed her back. Our lips moved together in a rhythm. She licked my bottom lip. My first reaction was to slightly part my lips. She took this opportunity to invade my mouth with her tongue. Now, as weird as it sounded it wasn't unpleasant. It wasn't sloppy, or messy. She did it very skillfully. Both of our tongues danced together as she kissed me.   
She started to move her fingers in and out of me. Over time, she picked up the pace. My kiss started to slowly become more urgent. I needed more.

I moaned into our kiss. Her fingers hit all the right places.  
"Mmmn, harder!" I moaned. My voice high pitched. Higher than usual, anyway. The heat in my body became more and more intense. I could feel it building in my core. I could feel something, like an intense itch overtaking me. Growing more intense as she pounded me with her fingers.   
"Oh fuck! Just like That!" I moaned loudly. My back arched into her. I could feel my toes curl. My body trembled with pleasure as I grew near to orgasm. I closed my eyes, every muscle in my body seemed to shake.   
"Oh...mistress! Mistress!" I moaned. I couldn't help but moan her name. I dug my nails into her back as lust completely overtakes me.  
"Oh fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I screamed as waves of pleasure rocked my body. I panted heavily as my orgasm washed over me. I could feel my juices overflowing as the mistress pulled out of me.   
"Oh my...you completely soaked my fingers." She chuckled. I laid back, panting but not quite as heavily.   
She put her wet fingers to my lips. I looked at her, nodding as I understood what she wanted from me.   
I took her fingers into my mouth, lightly sucking on them. I ran my tongue around them, cleaning them off as best as I could. It was salty, with notes of sweetness added.   
"Fuck, what a good girl you are." She growled lowly. I could tell, she was far from satisfied.   
"I'm going to ruin you. You're going to beg for me every night." Her demeanor completely changed. She went from sweet and loving, to completely lost in her own lust. I gulped, not exactly sure what was in store.

The rest of the night was spent fucking like mad, my moans filled the room. She used my body, licked, sucked, anywhere she pleased. She did whatever she wanted because I gave her permission too. And honestly? It was amazing. Like new doors had been opened up to me. Is this really what I had been missing not getting laid?  
  


I don't know when exactly I had fallen asleep. Or, what exactly had happened last night. I woke up in a confused daze. The mistress slept soundly next to me. I could hear her soft breaths. Her black hair messy from whatever activities we did the night before.  I was wrapped warmly in her arms.   
"I'm naked..." I muttered. I couldn't help but notice a sticky, slimy, feeling between my legs.

_Ugh, shower needed._   
_Are you_ _not going to_ _comment_ _on the fact you're not a virgin anymore?_   
_I_ _don't_ _even_ _remember it._   
_We_ _had fun._

I slowly unwrapped myself from the mistress.   
I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. I took a moment and stared at my feet. Waves formed in my vision. Not to mention my body felt like I walked with fifty-pound weights.

_Take_ _it_ _slow. You'll hurt yourself._

Very slowly, I lifted myself off of the bed. My knees buckled, and I almost fell. For some reason, I was extremely weak.   
 _Just how much fun did we have last night?_  
 _Heh, lot_ s.

I made my way to the bathroom. The black and red theme continued even in here. I looked into the mirror. My short dirty blonde hair was sticking up. I sighed, trying to bring my bangs back down over my eyes. Alas, it just sprang back up. I sighed at the defeat. Though, I couldn't help but notice I was pale. Well, paler than usual anyway. I was white from being inside all the time, but I looked...well, sick. I also noticed a mark on my neck. Like, a spider bite. I ran my fingers over it. Two round scabs, side by side.

_Vampire?_   
_Doubtful._ _Those_ _aren't_ _real._   
_At_ _this_ _point? Anything is possible._

I shook my head and got into the shower. I washed up quickly. The air was cold even though the water was warm, which, made me want to jump back into the warm bed.

After I was done cleaning myself I jumped out, realizing I forgot a fucking towel.

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

I heard chuckling coming from the doorway. I hardly realized Raven was standing in front of me. In her hand, was a blue towel she extended towards me.   
"Missing something?" She asked as she gave me the towel.   
I quickly took it and wrapped it around me. I was pleasantly surprised when the towel was warm like it had just been taken out of a dryer.   
"Oh fuck yes." I murmured quietly. It was obvious I was still tired.   
"Tired? I would be too. I didn't expect you to have so much sexual energy." She started making her way to the shower herself.   
I blushed lightly.   
"Don't get used to it. You did something to me, and I'm going to find out what." My tone was more sleepy than firm or anything intimidating. In fact, it was probably far from it.   
"You know that I am fluffy hear me rawr! Meme? That's you right now, darling."

I quietly sighed, too tired to give her a response. Instead, I walked out of the bathroom grumbling every cuss word under the sun. " Mother fucking shit-"   
"Ashley please, those words are ugly!" I heard mistress say loud enough for me to hear from the bathroom. I simply rolled my eyes. I dried my hair with the towel, before flopping down onto the bed. The side mistress had slept was still warm. I crawled back under the covers and curled up. I rubbed my feet in the warm spots, enjoying the warmth on my cold toes.   
After a minute of laying down, I could feel my body slowly start to slip back asleep.

"Ashley." A sweet voice called to me.   
"Hey, sleepyhead, wake up. We have things to talk about." She chuckled as I started to stir under the covers. My body was still heavy from exhaustion. I groaned as my eyes were practically rolling back into my head. I fought to wake up, but I was losing.  
The woman ran her fingers through my hair. Her touch softer than usual.   
"Mm..." I rubbed my eyes.   
"That's alright. I'm a little sleepy myself.."  
Soon the woman joined me under the covers. I wrapped my arms her around her. She had a smaller frame, that's when I knew something was off.

Her legs were shorter than mine, as far as I could tell. I opened my eyes to see Katie cuddling up to me.   
"Hey there, sleepy head." Her voice was soft as she spoke.   
She wiggled closer to me and wrapped her arms around me as well.  
I just didn't question it. She was cute, so I had nothing to complain about.

_You think we'll have a threesome with_ _Her?_   
_I..._   
_Why am_ _I_ _like this?_   
_Cute girls have_ _always_ _motivated us._   
_Shut up. We_ _didn't_ _even know whether or not we were gay until..._   
_Until we saw our wonderful_ _mistress_ _stark naked in the shower? Or maybe it was when we were begging to be fucked you realized it? I've_ _always_ _known._

Plus, she made the bed warmer. I peeked out from under the covers. Mistress was nowhere to be seen.   
 _Katie is_ _probably_   _just here to babysit._  
 _Probably..._  
 _Let's_ _go back to sleep._ _It's_ _comfortable._  
 _No arguments here._

Again, this time with Katie wrapped around me tightly, I fell back asleep.

Warmth. That's all I felt as my eyes slowly fluttered open. My arms were wrapped around Katie as well. I could hear the soft breaths she took as she slept. Both of us were wrapped warmly in what I can only describe as a cocoon of blankets.

_Do you think mistress calls Katie_ _Katie_ _bug_ _because_ _She's_ _a cuddle bug who makes blanket cocoons?_   
_Well, it makes sense..._

I was still sleepy, but, I could at least function. I looked over at an alarm clock that sat on top of the nightstand next to the bed.   
 **4:30 PM**  
Was the time it displayed in big red numbers.   
 _Holy shit. We slept forever..._

Katie started to stir. Her breathing wasn't as soft as before.   
"Mmmm.." I heard her softly grumble as she rolled over onto her back, taking some of the blankets as she rolled. She stretched her arms out and yawned.   
"Katie, it's four," I whispered over to her.  
"Hm!?" She shot up looking over at the clock.   
"Oh, what the fuck." She huffed.   
"I guess you were really tired too." I shrugged.   
She rubbed her eyes and yawned some more.   
"I was just...You're extremely comfortable to sleep with."   
I let out a small laugh. That's the first time I was told anything like that.   
"What's that mean?" I asked raising a brow. I couldn't help but smile at how silly it sounded.   
"You're warm...and soft...I think I may be ruined." She yawned.   
Seeing Katie without makeup on was such a different sight. Her hair was messy, and the bags under her eyes showed. But she was still in her PJ's, which, was a different sight. She wore a plain black t-shirt with fuzzy pajama bottoms. This was definitely a different side of her than was shown last night. Last night she seemed...Preppy and annoying. On top of all that she was a little bit of a bitch last night.   
This Katie? This Katie was actually pretty cute. She got up out of bed and opened the curtains.   
"Common, let's go outside while we still can."

I nodded and got up. My muscles felt a little stiff, so I stretched out my arms. I laughed when I heard my shoulder pop as I stretched.   
The blankets dropped off of my body.   
Katie stared at me from the window and smiled. I saw her eyes were definitely not looking at my face. I scrunched my brows.   
 _What is she looking at?_  
 _Hey, is it me, or is there a draft in here?_  
I looked down.   
 _Oh my god!_ _I'm_ _naked!_  
 _Pffft you_ _cuddled_ _with her naked._  
 _Shut the fuck up!_

I couldn't believe I didn't think to put clothes on. I can't believe I didn't notice till just now.   
"H-hey!" I yelled covering my chest.  
"Ashley,  **your**  body? Nothing to be ashamed about."   
"You..and her.. I'm surrounded by perverts!" I wrapped the blankets around me.   
"Hey, that's offensive. I'm just comfortable with my sexuality and I'm able to appreciate a good looking woman when one is in front of me. I mean, I see now why Raven wanted you as a pet." She chuckled.   
"Well, you cant walk around naked though...I'll let you borrow some clothes I don't wear anymore. We're around the same size more than likely. You're just slightly taller than me." She started sifting through the dresser and pulling clothes out. She clicked her tongue as she examined a t-shirt. She pondered for a moment before throwing a shirt at me, followed by a bra, underwear, and jeans.

The t-shirt was black. It had white words that said 'WARNING: I say fuck a lot.'  
I laughed when I read it. I set it down and started to get dressed.

Once I was fully dressed I looked at myself in the mirror. I chuckled at how similar Kate's measurements were to mine. Surprisingly our bra sizes were the same. Both of us were C's. The jeans I wore emphasized my ass quite a bit. I could see Katie cocking her head behind me in the mirror. She was, very obviously looking at my butt. Though, it was more like an artist admiring something they created.   
"Perfect. Now, slip on your shoes." She said before tossing me a pair of black socks.

I quickly put them on. I slipped my black and white checkered Vans. She wore a black low cut shirt. She had fishnet sleeves that wrapped around a finger or two. She wore a ring over it, it made it look as though the ring was keeping it all in place. She had on black converse and she was in the middle of finishing her makeup. She wore black lipstick and some eyeliner. Her studded collar went very well with the way she dressed.

"Alright, and done!" She quickly moved from the dresser and huge mirror. I couldn't help but notice the impressive collection of makeup she had going for her. Not that, I was interested in that sort of thing. Makeup to me was something pointless that wasted time, and money.   
She grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the room.

"Let's have a snack outside. A sandwich or..maybe some fruit should tide us both over until our mistress comes back from a long day of working with the buffoons."   
"You think she'll come back with another girl?"

Katie clicked her tongue looking over at me.   
"I hope the fuck not." She said bluntly. I just nodded and went on.

_Someone doesn't_ _like_ _sharing._   
_She's_ _in love, what do you expect?_   
_To fall in love with a mistress._ _Foolish_ _girl._   
_Oh_ _like_ _you're_ _any better!_   
_I lust,_ _I_ _don't_ _love._

As I argued with myself I hardly noticed where we were going. I spaced out worrying about the imaginary other me in my brain.   
Before I knew it, we had arrived at the courtyard. We walked straight through it, and out to a small field of grass. There stood a single tree, with a picnic table underneath with a picnic basket.   
The tree had lost all of its leaves. That was to be expected. After all, it was winter. Now that I thought about it, it was close to Christmas.   
I stopped for a moment and wondered what Joon was doing back home. Joon was my friend. My buddy. My squish. I imagined her on the old couch she always slept on, leaning back with her feet propped up on the fireplace ledge...relaxing with a ps4 controller in hand. I imagined her playing Destiny, or fall out. She always loved playing those games.

I quickly shook her out of my head. All remembering her was going to do, was make me depressed. I didn't know if I'd ever see her again.

Katie led us to the small picnic table underneath the big oak tree. I was always really good at guessing what kind of tree's were which. And based on how the trunk of the tree looked, It was oak for sure.   
I sat on one side of the slightly splintered table, and Katie sat on the other. She opened the basket to reveal some fruit. She picked up a brown pear and took a bite of it.   
"Now then...How was last night? Did you do what I asked?" She asked as she chewed.

"Well...Mistress got some love for sure." I muttered. My face was probably red from the topic. Though I didn't remember what happened last night, I could only guess that we...did  **that.**

_Sex, what_ _about_ _the word is so hard to say?_   
_Shut the fuck up!_

The blue sky was fading into a soft orange behind me. The sun was still a few hours from completely setting but, it was getting there.  
"I think she drugged me," I admitted.   
Katie leans towards me, putting both if her elbows on the table.  
"And what makes you say that?" Her voice was low. As though she was telling me to watch my words.   
I cleared my throat. I took her tone into very strong consideration. She had a dark aura about her, something about her was off. Though I could tell she allows it to slip through. Only briefly exposing who she really was. It was though she had a switch. Like she was...Two different people.

_Maybe_ _she's_ _like us._   
_We're not two different people._   
_Right._

"I just, my body got really hot. Like, I was horny, except it was like being horny, popping a molly, and getting teased in a room full of attractive people who you cant touch. They could only touch you but won't.   
Or like, a furnace was lit off inside of me. Feverish...but not sick."   
I explained.   
Katie simply smiled. The smile stretched across her face somewhat wickedly.   
"Oh, that wasn't our Mistress." She replied sweetly. I could tell right away her sweet tone was as fake as a Kardashian's butt.  
"That was me. I knew you wouldn't willingly give yourself to Raven so..."  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DRUG ME WITH. AND HOW." I yelled. Slamming my hands down on the table.   
The table shook, I heard some bottles inside the picnic basket clank together.   
"Remember the wine? It had a pretty strong aphrodisiac in it. Nothing harmful." She shrugged before taking another bite of her pear.   
I shook my head as I covered my face with one palm and took a bite out of my pear.

As soon as I bit into it, I was greeted with a crunch of pain, something popped through the skin of my tongue.

I let out a small squeak as I dropped the pear and covered my mouth.   
The taste of blood now very prominent.   
"Like the taste of that pear?" An unfamiliar voice spoke to me. The voice was sinister and dark. A black aura surrounded both Katie and me.   
Whoever this was, they for sure were up to no good.   
I looked up, a slave girl smiled at me maliciously. Her black hair covered both of her eyes completely. Katie sat there, both of her hands in the air. Her eyes trying to look behind her, but she couldn't move her head.   
"Thought you might like the bit of extra crunch I added to it. Makes it even juicier." She hissed. A blade was firmly pressed against Katie's neck. Though somehow, Katie remained calm and cool.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't move." She hissed. She darted her tongue out to lick her dry lips.

"What do you want?" I asked slowly. The last thing I wanted was to anger the person holding a knife to Katie's throat.

I licked my lips as I contemplated.

_Why do we care what happens to her?_

_She's our friend?_

I disagree. She's not actually our friend. She's our friend because someone told us we were going to be friends.

I fought the voice in my head. Slowly my calm nature was sinking into anger.

"Alright..." I whispered as a malicious smile came across my face. As if, a switch had been flipped.

I looked down over the hill. Where trees were bunched together. It appeared to be a small forest in the distance. I put on the most frightened face I could think of.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I pointed to the direction I was screaming in. Acting as frantic as I could.

The slave who held Katie captive in her arms looked over where I was pointing. She balanced on her foot toes trying to see.

"What are you screaming at!?" She asked harshly. She took her attention off of me as I screamed and pointed.

"HE'S GONNA GET ME! OH GOD, HE'S GONNA GET ME!" I screamed.

The maid kept looking in the direction I was pointing at to try and see the imaginary man.

A small smile crept onto her face, and I stopped.

"Ain't no one gonna getcha. You're mine."

I gulped. She pressed the knife even harder to Katie's throat as her attention set on me.

Katie let out a small whimper as blood slowly began to trickle from her neck.

I shook my head.

"Well, damn Shame that didn't work." I sighed.

The maid chuckled, petting the top of Katie's head. "You know it's such a shame, Katie. All our fun nights together have ended But I-

HEY WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

I turned away from her and started walking back to the mansion.

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I KILL HER. DON'T TEST ME."

I shrugged.

"If you wanted to kill her, you woulda done it by now."

I heard the now disgruntled maid mutter something under her breath. Then I heard footsteps, she was running after me.

I dashed for the mansion. She dashed for me.

"GIVE ME THE AMULET!" She demanded. She was able to snag onto my shirt.

I stopped altogether. Slowly, I turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her as calmly as I could.

"The amulet. I know you have it." She hissed.

"I don't have it." The anger inside me slowly starting to bubble in my veins.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" She screamed angrily.

"Oh, yeah, here let me just pull it out of my ass!" I yelled kicking the woman's abdomen.

"Mistress even said I don't have it!" I continued as she stumbled back. The woman chuckled, seemingly unaffected by the kick. Her eyes narrowed on me, ready to kill.

"You're a fool. Your mistress knows you have it." She lifted her knife, she brought it to her lips and licked the blade with a smile.

"and she is a fool for leaving you unprotected."

The wind blew the woman's hair slightly out of her face for a brief moment. I swore for a moment I saw red eyes from under her hair.

_Is she wearing contacts?_

She lunged towards me. Right before she slashed my body I put my arms up in an attempt to block her.

Blood dripped from my arms as she slashed at me with the knife. I hissed in pain as I felt my warm blood start to drip down my arm. The wound both stung, and was a little itchy. As though she had hit me with a thistle plant.

The woman geared up for another attack. This time I was able to duck and stepped to the side dodging her attack.

We turned back, facing each other again. I tried to keep a calm state. Being frantic, or afraid wouldn't do anything for me.

The woman lunged again, trying to attack me with a barrage of slashes. Each attempt I was able to dodge. The last time, as I stepped to the side I thrust my fist out as she stepped to try and slash me. My fist collided with her face, knocking her to the ground.

Blood slowly dripped from her mouth. She smiled, one tooth was missing.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She said as she dug her fingers into the dirt.

I raised my eyebrows.

"What the hell are you doin'?" I scrunched my brows as I watched her. My fists raised for any attack attempt. I expected her to jolt for me, but what I got was so much worse. A jolt of pure electricity blazed through my body. My body met the ground as it spasmed. My whole body felt like one giant cramp.

She chuckled as she saw my spasming body laying on the ground.

"Ashley!" Katie screeched as I laid on the ground. I found my body to be paralyzed. I attempted to move from the ground, knowing I couldn't stay here. But, a jolt of intense static shot through me. I let out a grunt of pain.

The maid approached me. A sadistic smile plastered all over her face. She swung her foot back and kicked me in the ribs.

"Gak!" I breathed. The air kicked right out of my lungs. I tried to get up, but the static kept me down.

_Dirt is supposed to absorb electricity. Why is this happening!?_

She kicked me again, this time it was my face that met her foot. My ears rang with pain. The taste of penny's filled my mouth.

The maid turned me around onto my back.

"Finally, the amulet.." She huffed as she hit her knees, sitting next to my paralyzed body.

"Why the hell is it so important? Why the hell do you even think I have it?" I panted.

"Because..." She said as she slid her hand over my chest.

Then, an intense burning in my chest as she levitated her hand over my heart. Red glowing balls lifted from my body and into the woman's hands. The pain continued to grow as if she consumed my body with flames. I grit my teeth as the searing pain persisted.

"Der Tod Kommt Nicht für den Geber oder den Nehmer" The woman whispered as she licked her lips.

"But today it will." She whispered before raising the knife above her head. My eyes widened.

_Embrace the pain._

Normally I would, but this pain was so much different. This pain was too much even for me.

I shut my eyes tight.

The feeling of helplessness washed over me. I was about to be killed but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move away. I couldn't even squirm a little bit.

I sighed looking up at the blue sky. For a moment, the world seemed to freeze. My eyes looked at the clouds. Today, the white wisps that decorated the sky seemed much more vibrant. I took in a deep breath. Then, something underneath me lifted up. I was laying on something much more solid. As if a table had lifted from the ground. First, I think it is the slave girls doing. The ruffles on her maid outfit blowing lightly in the wind. Until her face twisted with confusion. I saw the knife slowly come down towards me. It's aiming for my chest.

_Move._

All the alarms in my head going off. Telling me to move. I laid still, watching the knife come down.

_Move._

I took in a deep breath.

"ASHLEY! MOVE!" Katie screamed from the background. I blinked, looking back over at her. As the knife was about to plunge into my chest I grabbed the woman's hand. The wood that rose under me, absorbing all of the electricity I had taken.

The woman put all of her strength into trying to put the knife into my chest. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my body. If there is one thing I hate most in this world, it's feeling as weak and helpless as I just was.

The struggle continued as she put all of her strength into trying to push the knife into me. I pushed back, with much effort.

Then, a flash of red past me. Katie tackled the woman to the ground. I huffed and rolled off of the wooden...Thing. It looked like roots. A bundle of roots that twisted around themselves and raised from the ground to make the perfect place to lay.   
Katie wound up on her back. She let out a whimper as she began to get frantic. The woman held her down with one hand. As the woman geared up to stab Katie I got up from the ground as best as I could. I gave the woman a hard punch to the jaw. She let out a grunt before topping over.

"Fuck." She whispered trying to get up off of the ground.

I quickly straddled her, wrapping my hands around her neck. I could almost feel the woman's rapid heartbeat on my hands-- or maybe it was just mine.

The human body is so fragile.

I pressed my hand into her windpipe.

Her throat vibrating with the sounds of her body trying to breathe.

Just a little pressure and the dying process begins.

But another shock surged through my body. This time it was much more intense than last time. Somehow, I managed to keep my grip on her neck. I let out a scream of pain.

"FUCK!"

I pressed on her throat even harder. Doing my best to ignore the burning as the assault of shock continued on my body.

"Let go." The woman mouthed. Her red eyes exposed to me.

"Fuck you." I panted. I pushed harder, now putting all of my body weight on her. The blue electricity bouncing off of my body.

Then, a sudden throbbing came into my shoulder. I gasped. The air escaping my lungs as the intense sting radiated from my shoulder.

"Oh fu-" The woman pushed me off of her. I landed on my back, forcing the knife that was now in my shoulder deeper than before. The knife helped conduct the electricity through my body, even more, making my body curl in what felt like pure torture. I held my breath, afraid that air intake would only make my body hurt more. Then I felt everything. The pain shot through my body like a bullet. I screamed as it was the only thing I could do to ease the searing hot pain that radiated through me.

She pulled me up by my hair. I tried my best to push her, but my body continued to grow weaker with each passing moment.

The feeling of my hair trying to rip from my sensitive scalp was almost just as unbearable as the knife in my shoulder.

"You've been an annoying little bitch." She panted as she recovered her energy. She yanked the blade from my shoulder.

"GAH!" I yelled as the blade was pulled from me. The blood that it had been keeping in my body now freely gushed out of the wound.

"Why a-are you d-doing this?" I asked as best as I could. I panted heavily. My body growing cold with each passing moment. I started to shiver. Shock was setting in.

"Because I need the amulet for MY mistress." She said as she licked her lips. My eyes suddenly widened. Not with what she had just said, but because there was a giant ball of water forming behind her. Katie was under the ball of water, with her hands raised as though she was the one the keeping it all up.

"What the fuck..." I breathed. The woman's eyes narrowed on me before she turned around.

She dropped me to the ground. Katie's red hair seemed to grow even redder under the glowing water. The sunlight hitting it directly caused it to shine brightly.

"Shit.." The woman muttered before the water seemingly grew an arm, and sucked her inside the ball.

I shook my head trying to take it all in.

Electric shocks out of nowhere, red glowing balls of light coming from inside of me, and now killer balls of water that drowns people. What's next?

The woman struggled inside the ball of water, trying to swim out to escape. But it was futile.

Katie turned and threw her and the ball over. Causing the water to burst out like a water balloon. The water swept the woman away over the edge of the hill. I heard her scream as she fell, then nothing as her body splashed into the ocean.

I laid on the ground, panting. I could hear Katie make her way over to me.

"Sorry.." She muttered as she reached her hand out towards me.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked, panting heavily.

"Magic." She replied with a monotone voice.

I laid there a moment. Contemplating everything that had happened. I started to laugh. I guess I had no choice but to believe her after everything I had seen so far.

"An" I grunted, attempting to get up off the ground. I couldn't.

I didn't know whether to be relieved that our threat was gone, or scared I was about to pass out from blood loss at any moment.

My body continued to shake as the cold sunk into my bones.

"Shit, you're going into shock." Katie breathed before kneeling next to me. She tapped the ground under my feet, causing a soft dirt mound to raise under my feet.

"What are you?" I asked. Katie flashed me a small smile as she rolled me onto my side. I could feel her hand over the stab wound. Her touch was cold, like ice. It soothed the tender area. Numbed it, almost. She stayed like this for a few minutes, the pain subsiding more and more with each minute that passed. At this point, it felt more like a giant fresh bruise.

"I'm a witch." Katie finally said. Her voice a little hushed.

"Like a...Wiccan?"

"Not at all. It's just my race." She sighed as if preparing herself for a million questions. And, rightfully so.

"What do you mean your race?"

"Like, black, white, Asian. Only in this case...Witch."

"How the fuck is being a witch a race?" I asked. I could feel the hole in the back of my head, I imagined her with an angry scowl on her face. Then, I felt the extreme heat on my back. "FUCK!" I yelped. "You deserved that." Katie murmured. At this point, I felt a lot better. I was able to stand up on my own, at least I felt I could. Slowly, I pushed myself from the ground. "Ashley stop. Mistress will be here and-"  
 "Fuck that. As hot as she is I'm not some damsel in distress. And stop calling me Ashley, My name is Sarah." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her name is actually Sarah? What the hell is going on? Find out in the next chapter ;) If you liked it, don't be afraid to comment and kudos!


	6. Chapter 6- I'm like Ashley, but more loving.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

Katie looked at me, puzzled by my words.    
“Then why did you say your name was Ashley? Were you lying?” She asked slowly. I shook my head in response, still pushing myself from the ground. Slowly, I got up. For a moment, I stumbled backward onto my feet. The pain in my shoulder now the least of my concern. Instead, my whole body felt like one giant bruise. 

  
_ The pain never bothered me anyway. _ __   
  


Katie rushed to help me stand.    
“I got it. I’m not weak.” I reassured her. Still, she had a killer grip on my arm. She slowly backed away, keeping a close eye on me.    
“Alright..” She said quietly. Both of us started to walk back to the mansion.    
  
Soon enough we were back. The red and black theme prominent throughout the mansion. I assumed it was this way because it was the mistress’s favorite color combination.    
Katie led me to a white room. The smell of a doctor's office prominent. There was one of those Medical tables to sit up on while you were being examined. I assumed it was for the thugs who got injured, who possibly had a bounty on their head. Or, just couldn’t show their face where authorities may linger. 

  
Katie turned to me and patted the seat for me to sit down. So, I did. She went to work on me.    
“You never answered my question earlier.” Katie pointed out. I shrugged in response.    
“What does it fucking matter?” I replied. My words sharp as I spoke. I could feel the red-haired woman tense as she was helping me.    
“You know, I don’t have to do this for you. I’m being nice.”    
I sighed at her response.    
“You’re annoying,” I muttered quietly under my breath.    
“ANSWER THE QUESTION!” Katie ordered slamming her fists beside me. 

I couldn’t help but smile to myself. 

_ Now the real test.  _

“Temper, temper.” I cooed as I made my way around to Katie. She watched me cautiously as I drew closer to her. She backed up, both hands now resting on the Medical table as she faced me.    
“Ashley I-” I put a finger on her lips cutting her off. I examined her face as my lips formed into a soft smile.    
“I already told you. It’s Sarah.” I put my hands either side of hers being sure she can’t escape.    
“Okay, Sarah. Why are you suddenly Sarah?” She asked cautiously. I could hear her start to breath heavier with nervousness.    
“Well for one. Ashley is still there..I’m just another side of her. Like, Roommates. I just share a body as opposed to a room. Ashley has been under a lot of stress lately.” I whispered in her ear, almost seductively.    
I could hear Katie's body shudder in response.    
“I tend to take over when in extreme situations. She’s been doing good in this new situation but, it’s time for me to come out. I’ve been trying to come out but she likes to repress me.” I sighed. 

“I can say some not nice things that will get her in trouble. She doesn't like that about me.  But I help her give in to her desires.” I moved my hands to Katie's hips.    
“Well, I guess you could say I’m like Ashley, but a lot more loving.” 

I pulled her closer to me. I could hear her gasp as my hands soon made their way up her shirt.     
“Sarah…” Katie breathed. She was easily overtaken with lust. 

 

_ Slut. I knew it.  _

 

My lips lingered close to hers. She closed her eyes as if waiting for me to make the final move. I simply chuckled and moved away. __  
  
" Oh no. No, No fuck!" I heard a man curse as he walked into the medical room. Katie looked over at him.   
"Fucking moron!" She yelled. Quickly, she pushed past me and towards the large man. His light-colored hair ruffled, obviously worried.   


"I'm sorry! Please just, don't tell mistress Raven I wasn't able-"   
"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO HIDE THIS!" she screamed and pointed at my injured arms.   
The man's mouth moved down to say something, but nothing came out of him.

"Because you were off dicking around with only god knows who, Ashley and I were getting attacked! WE ALMOST DIED, SMITH! and where the hell are the other guards? Don't tell me you are all getting drunk in the game room again! How many fucking times....." Katie's bickering voice slowly tuned out of my brain. The man spoke, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He talked with his hands, his actions frantic as they bickered back and forth. I sighed, not wanting to deal with it. I made my way out of the room.   
They were so busy arguing, none of them noticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, What plans do you have hatching Sarah? If you like the story please be sure to comment and Kudos!


	7. Tough Shit, Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's just how the cookie crumbles.

I walked around the mansion aimlessly. You know, this place was huge. Each turn seemed to be nothing but long corridors filled with rooms. It seemed more like a castle with how big was it was.

I walked up and down long staircases, probably a good 5 flights. Though I had no idea where I was going. I didn’t really care. I opened a few rooms up, knocking first to avoid any awkward situations. Some were just empty bedrooms. One was a laundry room, a few of them were just filled with boxes. I stumbled into a room, which, turned out to be pretty fucking big. Shelves with books littered the room. It had at least two floors dedicated to these books. The air was musky with the smell of old paper.

_Holy shit._

_  
_I walked down the row. Some of the books were in pretty bad shape, just barely still holding together in its binds. Some were burned, ripped, torn. You could see clearly that the books were older than anyone in the mansion. Most of the books were Greek, others I assumed German, hell some even looked French. The books were a mixture of many languages. None of which seemed to be English.

One caught my eye, it wasn’t a book like any of the others. I plucked it from the shelf, curious about what was inside. There was no title, no words on the back or front. Just, sleek brown leather. It seemed journal, a leather strap wrapped around it to keep it closed. The leather strap was soft to the touch. Like, velvet. I ran my fingers over it, enjoying the coolness of it. Leather, in general, was just nice to touch. Slowly I made my way down to the strap, pulling on it for the knot to release.

I opened the book slowly, not wanting to damage anything inside of it.

der Tod Kommt Nicht für den Geber oder Nehmer

Reading the bold words triggered a flashback to the maid. What she spoke sounded like German.

_Is this what she said?_

I turned the page, but nothing I read was English.

_What the hell does it mean??_

I tied the leather strap back over the journal as it was before putting it back. I searched the other shelves up and down. I found a few more journals, but nothing in English that even gave me a clue of what the phrase might mean. Hell, I didn’t even know what exactly I was looking for. All in all, it made for a frustrating experience. Every journal I picked up seemed to be nothing but a mixture of greek with German words sprinkled into the mix.

Katie’s P.O.V.

I scolded Smith with all I could muster up inside of me.

“Ashley and I could have died today smith! You think this is a joke!? Time and time again my safety has been second to your fun time. Just because you’re a guard in the Thanos mansion does not mean you have the right to not do your job!” I growled at him.

“You can’t expect us to be watching you 24\7! It’s just not possible!” The man argued. I shot him a glare.

“THEN WHAT DID MISTRESS HIRE YOU FOR!?” I screamed.

“I’m beginning to wonder the same thing myself.” A familiar voice said. Her boots clicking on the tile floor as she made her way over me.   
“M-Mistress Raven I can explain!” stammered Smith as she entered the room. I crossed my arms in displeasure with the man.   
“No need. I saw everything on the security camera’s, Smith. You realize my pets are my most valued possession don’t you?” Raven said as she took a drag off of her cigarette. It was never a good thing to see her smoking, that means she was more stressed than usual.

 _Dipshits have been putting her under more stress. How is she supposed to do her job correctly if she has to deal with this at home?_ __  
I shook my head. Raven wrapped one arm around my waist as she moved closer to me. The anger in my chest slowly started to calm.  
“Are you okay, darling?” She asked cupping my cheek lovingly. I looked at her, her emerald gaze seemingly piercing my soul.

“Yes, Mistress,” I replied to her, putting my hand over hers. She gave me a soft smile before pulling away from me.   
“Good…” She dropped the cigarette that was in her hand directly onto the floor.

 _  
_ _Here it comes._ __  
  
“Smith, Smith, Smith. What am I to do with you? Neglecting my pets, the one job I gave you. The easiest job I gave you. Looking after my priceless treasures..” She sighed putting the cigarette out as she stepped on it.  
“Allowing my own home to be infiltrated by a rival dominant’s servant. See, that really makes me unhappy.” Her hands made their way into her pockets as she shook her head.   
“I am sorry, it won’t happen again mistress I swear!” The man pleaded. I could see his whole body tremble with fear, and rightly so. She walked towards him.

“To think, if my precious Katie hadn’t had magic to help her she would be dead.” She growled.   
The next thing I knew Raven’s hands wrapped around Smith’s neck.

“Please!” He choked out, begging for her to stop.

“What do you think we should do with the idiot, Katie?” Raven asked. Her eyes narrowed on the poor man. Her green eyes seemed almost red with anger.   
“Kill him.” I replied. It was only fitting, what if one of us had died? It would have been his fault.   
“I WON’T DO IT AGAIN JUST PLEASE!” Smith begged for his life. His plea’s falling on deaf ears.   
“No, you won’t.” Raven growled once more.

A scream of agony escaped the man's lips. Blood suddenly started to spray everywhere in the medical room as she ripped his head off his body. It was as though the man had suddenly become a fountain. The walls and floors were now covered with the crimson liquid. A few drops landed on me as well, but it was nothing I couldn’t handle.

  
“Now my dear, where did Ashley run off too?” She said throwing Smiths limp body across the room.   
“Hm? She was right-” I looked over to where she was before, but she wasn’t there.

 _“_ Oh, shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked the chapter don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! Thank you for those following the story so far!


	8. chapter 8- I need you

    Katie's P.O.V.

The mistress seemed obviously upset as she crossed her arms. "You weren't keeping an eye on her?" She sighed. More stressed out than anything.   
I put my head down quickly.   
"I'm sorry, Mistress," I replied to her. I bit my lip. My brain immediately started on lecturing myself.

_If I hadn't been arguing with Smith, I woulda seen her leave. God, I'm so fucking stupid! I can't even do that right. I was lecturing someone else about not doing their job but I can't even do mine!_

Raven let out a loud exhale.   
"Darling, I know that look on your face. Stop beating yourself up." Raven said as she walked over to me. She placed a finger under my chin, causing me to lift my head up.

"Mistress...I-"   
"There is no need to apologize anymore, darling." She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.   
"I am not displeased with you. You protected Ashley as best as you could. I'm very pleased with that. Without you, she would have been killed. I'll give you a nice reward. You get to chose it, whatever you want. Whenever you want."   
Raven's voice was sweet. Her words wrapped around me like a warm blanket. She gave me a quick hug, and I melted into her arms.  
"Thank you, mistress..." I mumbled. I would have spoken up louder for my mistress if I knew for sure the sadness that was continually rising in my chest would stay inside my chest. The last thing I need is to cry in front of my Mistress.   
"Now." She pulled away from me, but her fingers combed through my hair lovingly.

"Go to my room. I will join you shortly, My darling."

                                                                         Sarah's P.O.V.

I searched, and I searched. For hours it seemed like. I laid on the floor, defeated.

_Why didn't we take German in high school!?_

I cursed myself for taking Latin instead of anything useful. But Latin was easy. There was hardly any homework, I slept during class, easy peasy. Sure, when we had to buckle down and get serious it became challenging. But, that's what google translate was made for. Magister was none the wiser. Or maybe he just didn't care?

High School was done. A distant memory I don't want to revisit.

I heard the heavy door to the library open. I shot up from the ground.

There in all of her glory, I saw my Mistress. Her black curls bouncing as she walked.

"H-Hello mistress," I spoke shyly. This was the first time I was out, with complete control of my body. Finally, I could do things MY way. Her red lips drooped in a frown. Concern was written all over her face.

_Leverage._

Mistress walked towards me but had a brow raised in suspicion. Still, that disappeared once she saw the slash wounds on my arms.

I saw the mistress shake her head, almost angrily as she grabbed my wrists roughly and stretched my arms out towards her. I flinched at how roughly she handled me. The slash wound was now tender, not bleeding anymore, but very tender. Luckily it wouldn't need stitches. Dried blood crusted around the wound. My arms were very unsightly.

"Fucking..." She muttered. She said something else but I couldn't quite understand it.   
"Come." She commanded. It wasn't like I had a choice, as she dragged me by my wrist.

She walked fast, faster than I could keep up with. Which caused me to lag behind. I nearly tripped at least three times. As well as the fact that it caused my tender wounds to start to open once more.   
"Mistress, Please, You're walking too fast. You're hurting me." I pleaded with her, using the cutest voice I could muster up. Soft, innocent. Something you WOULDN'T want to hurt.   
Sure enough, she looked back at me, Little blood drops forming on my skin. She had a guilty look as she slowed down.   
"Sorry..." She softly muttered. She took me into a room. This one looked less like a doctors office and more like a sick bay.

"Sit on the bed." She commanded. I obeyed and sat on the springy bed. The light blue covers reminiscent that of a hospital. She rolled over this cabinet like thing. It was white, with silver handles, but of course, it had wheels.

She opened one of the drawers and pulled out some alcohol pads. She cleaned the blood off of my arms, being careful not to touch the open skin. Once my arms were clean of any trace of blood, she wrapped some gauze around my forearms. That completely covered the wound. I couldn't help but notice the defeated look on her face. She must have felt so...Violated? Not like a dominant. I gave her a soft smile.

_I'll change that._

_"_ Mistress, You seem...Different." This comment earned a smile from her as she finished bandaging my arms. She looked at me, her bright green eyes drawing me in. I blushed a little, thinking how the hell we ended up getting so damn lucky.

"You seem different as well." She replied. Still, her expression didn't exactly change that much.   
My lips started to drop into a frown. When she was done bandaging me up, she got up.   
"Common, let's go to my room." She muttered.

"Mistress, will you come here for a moment?" I asked before she could leave the room.

She turned back towards me, sighing.   
"What is it, my pet?" She asked coming back, sitting next to me. Her warmth radiating to me.   
"You look sad," I whispered softly. I couldn't have my mistress walking around with a sad face. She needed to be strong. To keep up appearances, and I would help.

"It's nothing you need concern yourself with." She replied.

I crawled up onto her lap, straddling her.   
"What are you-"   
I cut her off with my lips. I may not have asked permission, but it didn't matter right now.

I felt her tense, then relax. The kiss was short but sweet. I rested my forehead on hers.   
"Sorry I didn't ask permission to do that...but-" My sentence was cut off as her lips crashed back onto mine. This kiss, hungry. My chest exploding with fireworks. Pleasant sparks shooting through me.

But soon enough she pulled away, both of us panting heavily. My cheeks flushed red.   
"Mistress, I need you." I whispered in her ear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit delayed, I was kinda struggling on what to do but I think I got it all sorted out now.


	9. Chapter 9- A whole new world

I blinked. Suddenly, I was on mistress's lap, in what sounded like me begging her to fuck me. My face ignited red, in fact, my whole body probably did.   
"What the fuck." I muttered quietly. My eyes wide.

_Why the fuck am I on her lap._

_When the fuck-_

_Why the hell are my arms injured?! God my shoulder is sore too!_

_No no no goddamnit!! Keep going!! Mistress is sad, cheer her up._

_Sounds like a personal problem!_

I got up quickly. I ran my fingers through my hair, and let out a sigh. I could feel the stress tense in my shoulders.

"Why the fuck, why am I here? What happened to my arms? Did you do this?" I asked looking at the mistress. She leaned back onto the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. She sighed, tilting her head back. She looked up at the ceiling shaking her head.

"You honestly don't remember? You don't remember the maid?" She asked her voice containing hints of disappointment.

"Oh, you're right...The maid. But, what happened to her?" 

_Der Tod Kommt Nicht fur- something. It's a phrase the maid said. Maybe mistress knows what it is. That's all you need to know. As well as the fact she was attacking us for the amulet we don't have._

_What the fuck does that mean?_ _  
_ _Seduce the mistress and find out._

_That's a horrible idea._

_Have you any others?_

I looked down at the ground. I shook my head.

"I'm so confused..." I muttered.

"You're not the only one. One minute you're all over me, acting so nice..."

"Is sex all you're capable of thinking about?" I remarked.

Mistress shrugged.

"In your mind, I guess so."   
  


_This bitch._

_Be nice._

I let out a loud exhale trying to get rid of the stress in my tensing shoulders.

"Okay, I have important questions."   
"I might have an answer."   
"The amulet, the one I was accused of having...."   
"What about it?"   
"What's so special about it?"   
  
The mistress looked at me, tapped her fingers, then looked away. She seemed to be pondering to herself.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with it."   
"Kinda hard, considering that was what that fucking maid was after," I grunted.

_Just answer the fucking question!_

_Stop demanding and get back on her, maybe she'll give it to you._

  
"I'm fully well aware. Let me handle it, Pet." She replied to me firmly.

"That's not fair!" I raised my voice slightly. Mistress shot me a glare. She sat up on the bed, looking at me. Her annoyance now written on her face. I could tell, her temper with me today was much shorter than yesterday.

"I am your mistress. I will take care of it. You have no part in it, and you have no part in sticking your nose in it. Do you understand?"

This time, she was more assertive. Her tone hard, sharp. She spoke slowly, almost with a growl.

I looked down at the floor. Disappointed, but most of all worried.

This so-called amulet was the reason I couldn't go back to my life. Even if it was a mistake, people still think I have it.

I felt a little, well, defeated.

"Can you at least tell me why people are after me?" I saw the mistress once again cast her eyes down. I could hear her sucking on her teeth, contemplating again.

"Because you are hard to kill. Now come, Katie is in my room and is needing some emotional care." She said before quickly exiting the room.

_That's certainly not the response I was expecting._

_It's kinda true though._

_Not in the slightest._ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ __  
Ever since that day, time seemed to fly by quickly. The days seemed to blur together as they passed. I, of course, spent my days mapping out my escape route. Unfortunately, security got tighter. There was a new brute in town, Jack, his name was. One thing was for certain, his jawline could cut glass. He always smelled of whiskey, didn't talk much. His brown eyes seemed to burn holes in me as he never took his eye off of me. Well, he watched Katie too. But, not as intently.

He followed me everywhere I went. But that was the least of my concern. Ever since that day, I had been getting closer and closer to Katie. She was more...Flirty towards me lately. Why is beyond me. All I knew is no one else could make my drinks anymore if I requested one. She always demanded that she makes it and gives it to me. Maybe to avoid poison? Who knows.

I learned that mistress did deals in illegal drugs, big shocker there. Well, it was unique in a way. There is this plant, with a blue flower. I don't even know the name but the flower is a very bright blue. Probably the bluest I had ever seen. Well, the aphrodisiac Katie gave me? Just so happens it comes from this plant. And, it's highly illegal. Used as a very effective date-rape drug. Just, less rapey.   
See, whoever ingests it becomes extremely willing for obvious reasons. This is what everyone was fighting over mainly. Mistress's outings were always gang-related. Though, I still had no idea what lies behind this strange new world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one ended on a boring note, hopefully, it will start to pick up from here though!


	10. Chapter 10- No alarms, No alarms, No alarms...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please for the love of God, Don't have an alarm on this door...

I sat there, My freedom...taken. I've been sitting in this same goddamn position for over two hours.

On my knees, with my soft ass resting on my heels. My posture was being held by the rigid binds mistress put me in. Katie, of course, helped her, she would do anything for Mistress.   
My hands cuffed behind my back, with a chain that connected to my collar.

My muscles were stiff, I would do anything just to be able to get up.

I knew I had messed up, but I didn't quite grasp how bad I had messed up. Thinking back now, that was a really stupid thing to do.

_Oh just sit back and enjoy the ride._

_This does not seem like it's going to be enjoyable at all..._

_  
_I was angry, sure I was angry. Angry at myself for getting into this situation, and angry at mistress for being...Well, mistress.

To be honest, though, I was terrified more than anything. I knew nothing about this world of pain and pleasure and suddenly I had front row seats.

_Maybe we should learn to walk before we get running._

_We like to run, though._

_NO, WE DON'T._

_Well if this is running, count me in!_

I sighed as I argued with myself. I could hear the soft buzzing of the vibrator on my clit. My body shook, nearing yet another orgasm. I lost count of how many I've had so far. I squirmed in place, trying to recall what had happened.

Let's go back, and see what got us in this situation, shall we?  
  
  
  
 _STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!_

_That's enough, get in the fucking closet bitch!_

_No please! Don't make me go in there!_

_Too bad!_

_WAIT PLEASE STOP! DON'T HURT ME!_

I shot up from the bed. My breathing was heavy. My heart was racing out of my chest. I calmly placed my hand over my heart, as if that would calm my body down.

I felt the cool sticky sweat drip down the back of my neck. My body was sticky with fear.

"Just a dream...Just a really bad dream.." I whispered myself. I could hear the red-haired woman next to me snoozing soundly.

_Glad someone is able to sleep peacefully._

_UGH, gotta use the restroom._

_We have to ask permission remember? We'll be punished if we don't._

_Oh, shit thats- wait where the fuck is the bitch._

_Mistress is Mistress._

_Oh shut up, you're only saying that because she's attractive._

I turned over, to look for the annoying woman I had learned to call 'Mistress.' Of course, it's not like I had a choice. I feared what repercussions would await me if I were to call her by her actual name, considering the fact she wasn't the one who told me.

To my surprise, she was missing from bed. I put my hand where she normally lays. It seems she had been up for a while because her spot was completely cool. No signs of anyone having laid here.

_Oh, whatever. I'll take the punishment._

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. My feet touching the cold, but very plush carpet. The bed was warm, which caused me to linger on the edge of the bed. My hands feeling the soft blankets as I prepared myself to leave the warmth.

Finally, with much reluctance, I got up. I rubbed my eyes, as I was still groggy. My body swayed a bit as I made my way over to the bathroom.

About halfway across the room, I could hear a voice. A very, annoyed voice. I saw her sitting on the couch in front of her Tv. Overwatch illuminating the space in front of her. It was still on the startup screen, looked to me like she just got interrupted.

"Yes, I am aware. I've Refreshed my house guards. She won't be an issue."   
"Right...Right...Yes, I have the amulet."   
"Well who fucking cares? If they can't see its inside of her...."   
  
My ears perked up at the conversation.

_Does she have a boss?_

_Who fucking cares? She has the amulet we were harassed over?_

_For once, you have a point._

"Of course she doesn't know. And she won't unless we want her to be even more problematic. She will stay right here, under my boot, where she belongs."

"If I tell her about the power she could possess....it could get catastrophic. I need her trust first. I need her to love me. That's pretty hard when I rip her from everything. Not to mention my anger-"  
"GEE, REALLY? NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!"

That last sarcastic yell caused me to flinch. But, the new information I had acquired...I needed to know more. I needed to know more about this amulet.

_What the hell is it?_

_Do I have it or not._

_Where the hell would it be?_

_Well, she said inside..._

_So am I just carrying some sort of magical jewelry up my ass?_

The call seemed as though it was coming to an end, so I just walked on towards the bathroom. Mistress seemed too disgruntled by the conversation to even notice anyone behind her. It's not like I made a lot of noise, either.

I could see her finally hit play, then quick play on the TV screen. Seemed like she needed time to think about something.

Of course, instead of going to the bathroom I saw the door that would lead to the rest of the mansion.

_Maybe we should pay a visit to the library again._

_While mistress is here? Are you trying to get punished?_

_We need information_

_We need to watch our asses. Just seduce her for the information it's not that hard!_

_I have morals._

I looked behind me, mistress's eyes still glued to the TV. I slowly started to open the door. There was a slight creek, but it wasn't too loud. I felt my heart start to race.

_Maybe I shouldn't._

_No shit, close the door and go the bathroom already!_

_But I need to know..._

I opened the door enough for my body to squeeze out. A cool breeze swept its way through the hallway as I made my way out. The entire time, making sure mistress isn't paying any attention.

Finally, I make my way out.

_Wow, can't believe we did that...Now the library...Where is it again?_

Of course, I would forget. This place was so fucking big...Plus it had been months since the last time I was in there.

Well, It didn't stop me. I started searching up and down for the right door. It was hard because they all looked the same. Not to mention the fact that the empty rooms I had run into before might not be empty now.

I sighed as I walked aimlessly through the dark. I searched up and down, high and low. Still, I couldn't find the right door.

Well, I managed to find a new part of the mansion. It was different. It was like one giant room. This part of the mansion was different. It seemed to already be one giant room. It had a big glass door. The wall around it looked like multiple glass windows stacked on top of each other. A big wall of square shaped glass. As I stared at it, it seemed to be a study of some sort. There was a desk, a computer chair...and a computer.  
But then there was also freedom.

_This. This is the start of the mansion._

_That. that is the exit. All the guards are asleep..._

_I could escape._

_Don't you think it has an alarm system? She's not stupid._

_Its dark, I could use the night to mask me. Make me harder to find...I just need to be able to run fast enough to get far enough away. I can do it._

_But what if, we get chased for the amulet by other people. What then, would be the point in escaping?_

I sighed, I knew I was right. I walked towards the study. I looked through the door, pausing a moment.

_No alarms, no alarms, no alarms..._

**Click.**

_YES!_

I entered the room.


	11. Chapter 11- You Are Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

I walked inside, I’ll be honest. I admired it. Behind the computer desk, was a wall of books. These ones were in English. They consisted of Astronomy, Greek and Norse mythology, biology. These books were definitely not something I would expect of Raven. 

 

_ Aw, she loves the same things we do.  _

_ I’m pretty sure these are someone else’s. What would she want with them?  _

_ Just because she’s in a gang doesn't mean she’s uneducated. _

_ Most gang members today are uneducated. _

 

I shook my head. 

 

_ Gotta keep focused…. _

 

I shook the mouse on the computer desk. The mouse was cool against my hand. 

Finally, the black screen turned a bright blue. The window’s icon blinding me with bright colors. 

“Ugh..” I squinted my eyelids to see better. 

“That’s fuckin bright…” I whispered to myself. I noticed that the computer hasn’t password protected as I logged in to the desktop. 

“Well, that’s weird…” I muttered. 

_ I wonder if I could get protection services from the cops… _

I Shrugged and got onto the internet. 

_ Let's just check this really quick…. _

 

I typed in ‘facebook’ to the google search bar, then clicked the blue link that popped up as the results. 

**Blocked!**

_ WELL, shit. That was worth a try.  _

  
Then I thought of Twitter, Instagram, Pinterest, and Tumblr. All of them were blocked. 

_ Does she have no social life? _

_ I bet she uses her phone for those things. _

_ True...Still, why have it blocked on your personal computer? _

_ To prevent people like you from escaping.  _

 

I facepalmed as I argued with myself. I let out a small frustrated groan. 

 

_ I’m never getting out. _

_ I’m okay with this. _

_ I’m not! _

 

While It was disappointing there really was no escaping, I could still use google. I tried searching up anything on the amulet that the internet may know. The internet knows everything right? It should know about some stupid amulet. 

But, to my dismay, it yielded no information. I sighed. Then, I leaned back in the chair. It had a slight high pitched squeak as it laid back. 

_ Where would other files be… _

_ Downloads.  _

_ Oh, duh. _

 

I lean forward again and search in the download folder of the computer. There was plenty of gang-related shit, but not really anything on the amulet. 

Until...

_ Aha.  _

A brown folder, with enough scrolling, popped out with the name ‘Amulet.’ as the label.

_ Well, that’s convenient.  _

_ That’s too convenient.  _

_ What. You gonna tell me to stop or else we’ll be punished? _

_...No, because I want to know about it. _

_ Then just go with it.  _

 

I clicked on the brown folder. 

 

_ Annnnd there’s a password on the folder.  _

Fuck. And, let the button mashing begin. I probably sat there, for, hell who knows how long? Inputting random words, numbers. “Common, common, common…” 

After what seemed like hours, by the grace of God. I was in. 

It was one large document. Looked like a written document. Not to mention actually looked neat, and easy to read.

 

_ Well, she has good organization skills. _

_ I guess. _

 

I quickly started reading. It felt like it took forever just to get through the first paragraph. Of course, this thing was like 30 pages long. Still, I tried to skim through it as quick as I could. Still, I didn’t want to accidentally miss a thing. 

 

So far what I got from it, this amulet will be inside of a girl. It is embedded in their heart tissue to whomever it spawns in. Whoever has this amulet was able to control who gained, and who had magic taken from them. They could give, or take magic. 

Not only that but as I scrolled down, I found the phrase. 

**Der Tod kommt nicht für den Geber oder Nehmer**

Written in very bold letters. 

 

_ This! This is what that maid said! _

 

The translation next to it- “Death does not come for the giver or the taker.” 

_ So does this mean, if we have this amulet, we can’t die? _

_ Sure sounds like it… _

 

I was only half way through reading the information when I heard a cough in front of me. 

“Is this where you belong, pet?” Her words sounded as though they were mocking me. 

“I don’t know how you managed to get by me. I don’t want to know. But, tell me, why is it you’re on my computer?” Mistress ordered. 

My heart was racing, steadily thumping in my chest.    
  


_ Shit. _

_ Told you! _ __   
  


I gulped. I let out a breath of air, trying to buy time to think. 

_ Oh, fuck it, we’re already screwed. _ __   
  


_ Wait, what? No! As- _ __   
  


I shut off that part of my brain so I couldn’t hear my rational thoughts or self-loathing for that matter. 

“Why am I sitting here on your computer? Why am I sitting here at all, Raven Thanos? Isn’t that what this says on this computer? Interesting name by the way, must be Greek. Anyway, for your motherfucking information, i’m trying to figure out why you insist on keeping me here. I mean, had you just told me I wouldn’t be here. But no, you had to be a bitch and keep me in the dark. Then you had the nerve to talk about how you need me under your boot on the phone. I mean, what the fuck?” I huffed, leaning back in the chair. One large breath. I let go of my fear, of my nervousness. Instead that all was replaced with impending doom. I could almost feel the flames coming off of Mistress from where she stood. 

 

Now, this was the exact moment I knew, I fucked up.

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” She growled. Her arms coming uncrossed, ready to pounce. 

I immediately shot up from my chair.

_ Oh don’t tell me, DO NOT RUN!  _

_ I’m gonna run. _

 

She darted for me, I jumped back quickly before she could grab me. I felt her fingertips almost capture a part of my shirt.

I quickly scrambled to get to the door.

 

_ SHIT SHIT, SHE’S GONNA KILL ME. _

_ IF YOU STOP RUNNING SHE MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT MORE MERCIFUL. _

_ FUCK. THAT. _

 

I was so close. Freedom inches away from me, almost crossing that edge where I could have just darted to an empty room of some sort and quickly locked the door. That would have given mistress time to cool off.  __

Nope, Instead, she caught up to me quickly. Too quickly. I felt her fingers get tangled in my hair. 

_ OH FUCK!  _

I was immediately pulled back. 

“Do you think this is fucking funny? Do you like seeing me this way?” She growled deeply in my ear. Her voice dripping with toxicity. Her aura black with anger. 

I grabbed onto her hand, trying to get her to let up her tight grip. Even if it was a little bit, it wouldn’t have mattered. 

Next thing I know my face is against the empty wall in the hallway. The wall was cool against my cheek. Almost soothing my anxiety-ridden body. Thankfully, no one was around.  Mistress behind me, pinning my arm behind me. I couldn’t help but try to squirm out of the women's grip, but it was too tight. I could feel her breath on my ear, this caused a shiver to rush down my spine. 

  
“I do so many things for you. You don’t have to work, cook, clean. I think you like being punished. Don’t you?”   
 She pulled down my pajama bottoms aggressively. 

“No, No, please, Mistress-” 

 

“You had your chance to beg me for forgiveness. I would have given you a chance to kneel to me. To tell me how sorry you are for invading your Mistress’s privacy.” She whispered to me. Her voice was low, and full of aggression. 

  
**Smack!**

“AH!” I yelped. She slapped my bare ass with what felt like everything she had in her. 

**“** You must truly be a masochist, Ashley. To break into my computer room, go through my computer, and then call me by a name other than mistress? I think you forgot your place.”

 

**Smack!**   
“Mmmf!” My ass cheek stung as her hand made contact with it once more.

“Actually no, You can. You just make a conscious decision not too. And I know that’s my fault. I haven’t been doing a good job being your Mistress. But don’t you worry. After that fucking sentence, I will make sure you will not go unpunished for any misdoings ever again.” 

**  
** **Smack!**

**“** Mm!” I whined loudly with each hit. It was weird, with as much as it hurt there were tiny sparks of pleasure that shot through the sting.  

“I think you need a reminder that your body is  **_Mine,_ ** ” she growled, before biting my ear lobe. I could feel the heat between my legs grow.

**  
** **Smack!**

“You are  **_Mine!_ ** ” 

“Fuck!” I yelled. My ass was on fire, it was probably red with her hand prints by now. 

“Shut up! You don’t talk unless I tell you too, got it?” 

“Ye-yes Mistress.” I choked out. Still, I was trying to get away. 

“What the fuck did I just say? Shut your fucking mouth!” 

The next thing I know, Mistress was shoving her fingers in my mouth. I squeaked a bit, as it was so sudden.

“Suck!” she commanded. I was hesitant for a moment.    
“Don’t make me say it again.” She threatened. I nodded as much as I could. I did as she said, and sucked on her fingers. 

 

“That’s right. Listen to your Mistress. See this? This is all your fucking mouth is good for. Understand?” 

 

I nodded. Even though I didn’t want to agree with her, it’s not like I had a choice. My ass already felt raw from her hand. I continued to suck on her fingers. My tongue swirled around them, as if I was trying to please her. Afraid of the repercussions if I didn’t. 

 

She took her fingers out of my mouth once her fingers were coated with my saliva. 

“Good, you made them nice and wet for me. Stick your ass out.” She commanded. I grunted but did as I was told. I slowly stuck my ass out, she pulled on my hips to speed up the process. Which, made me 

“This ass…” 

 

**Smack!** **  
** **“** Is made for me. So soft, and plush. Made for being spanked.” 

  
**Smack!** **  
** This time, she grabbed my cheek after she smacked it. Almost digging her nails into my skin. 

Her wet fingers started to make their way down. I felt her rub her fingers on the outer lips. I jumped a little, as I felt her start to play with my body as she pleased.

**  
** I let out a soft whimper as she touched me, teased me.  I could feel how aroused I was, considering I was now practically dripping wet. 

_ Why, why is my body doing this? _

_ Because you’re too much a prude to admit you LOVE this treatment.  _

_ I do not! _

_ Yeah well, the fact you’re turned on by this proves otherwise.  _

_ I can’t deal with this.  _

_   
_ Suddenly, her fingers pushed their way inside of me. I couldn’t help but let out a small moan. 

“You fucking like this don’t you? You’re getting off on this aren’t you?” She asked as she roughly pumped her fingers in and out of me. 

“N-No mistress!” I lied. Truth be told, it was kinda hot seeing her so worked up. 

_ No. That’s not healthy. No No! _

_ Just. Give. In. _

 

“You’re dripping fucking wet! When are you going to stop lying?!” This just caused her to be even more rough with me. 

“I love how you wanna act like you’re not turned on by this. I know better, pet. I know deep down inside you’re a slut begging to be put in her place. Isn’t that right?” She asked. 

“N-No mistress!” I yelled, trying not to moan anymore. But of course, I couldn’t help as my jaw fell. She was hitting all of the right spots, just like the first time. Moans seemed to flow out of my mouth. I hated it.

Once again, she wrapped her fingers in my hair, pulling my head back towards her while she was still inside of me. 

 

“Ah!” I whimpered as my hair was being pulled. 

“What was that? That sounded like a No to me, but I know you wouldn’t want to anger me, even more, would you? Look at you, moaning like the slut you are!”    
“No mistress!” I moaned. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself contained.

 

“Then tell me, what are you, pet?” She pulled me closer to her by my hair. Intensifying the pain in my scalp from my hair being pulled. 

 

“I-I…” I stammered. I didn’t want to say what she wanted me to say. It was humiliating...I’m not a slut! But here I was, moaning as her fingers continued to pump into me.

 

“Well?” Mistress nipped at the sensitive skin on my neck with her teeth.    
“Mn! Please!” I begged. I didn’t want this anymore. I just wanted to go sleep. 

“Please what? If you want me to stop pet, tell me, what are you?”    
I chewed on my lip. Her voice was starting to sink away from the anger and poison that she once held in her voice. Her voice was now much softer than it once was. It was comforting knowing she was calming down, but still what she wanted me to say was humiliating...But she said she’d stop if I said it….

 

I sighed. I was defeated, I knew that much. 

“I-I'm a slut b-begging to be p-put in place.” My voice was weak. I crossed my fingers, hoping it was loud enough for her. Hoping, she was satisfied. She finally let go. She even pulled her fingers out from inside of me. 

“Now, turn around, and kneel.” She commanded. Of course, I obeyed. I didn’t care how uncomfortable the floor was as the carpet felt like it dug into my sensitive skin.    
My knees were always unhappy with being on carpet.

I flinched when I felt mistress put her hand atop my head. My muscles tensed, as if waiting for her to pull on my hair more. 

“That’s a good girl…” She murmured as she lightly ran her fingers through my hair. This helped sooth the pulling sensation that I still felt in the back of my head. So, I welcomed her touch. 

“This is what you are.” She told me quietly. For some reason, I could feel my heart sink into my stomach as she spoke.

“Nothing more, nothing less. You listen to me. I take care of you, you respect me. That’s how this works. I already told you when you start behaving I will let you do more things. But, Not until then. And let me tell you, this sent you quite a way back. Do you understand?”    
I nodded looking down at the ground.    
“Yes, mistress…” I breathed. 

“Look at me, pet.” 

I lifted my head up. Her emerald eyes piercing down into mine. Her ruby lips curled into a soft smile as I looked up at her. 

“From now on, you will let me worry about the amulet. You will let me take the stress. You will not burden yourself with this. This is my worry, and mine alone. Understand?” I nodded. 

“Mistress...Can I ask one thing?” My voice was soft as I spoke. I had to tread carefully not to anger her again. 

I could hear Mistress take a deep breath, then exhale loudly.

“You may.” She replied. 

“How can it just be your stress, if Katie and I were almost killed over this amulet?” I made sure to keep a respectful tone. I made sure to keep my expression neutral so she couldn’t say I was talking back, or being a brat. 

“I’ve taken measures to make sure that will never happen again. Nobody will ever touch you like that again. If anyone even tries, I swear to you, as your Mistress. I will fucking kill them. You don’t need to worry. You just have to worry about me. I won’t lie. There are others out there. Others like me. They would kill you if they had the chance. Being with me, that’s the best deal you have. I will keep you close to me, so I can keep you protected.” 

“But what do I have that you want? Do I have the amulet or not? What would you gain from protecting me? Hell, when I came here I had nothing to offer. I have nothing to offer.” 

I heard the mistress let out a small chuckle as she listened to me. She put one hand on the side of my cheek.

“Oh, my pet. You have a lot to offer. Your body...Your soul...A rather refreshing experience of disobedience, that’s for sure. But, I’ll l have you tamed soon enough. My little brat.” 

I don’t know why, but hearing her call me her little brat, I couldn’t help but crack a small smile. 

_ A refreshing experience huh…. _

_ I bet she loves what she does.  _

  
“Now get up, I’m going to take you somewhere to let you think about what you did.”    
  
  
And that. That is how I wound up here. In this room, tied up. She let me go to the bathroom first, of course. I was thankful for at least that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you tried reading some last night, I wound up deleting right after I posted because I realized it was really skimping on some details, so I went back and edited it. I wouldn't want anyone to read it in the state it was in before. Well, if you like it let me know down in the comments! or Give a kudos!


	12. Chapter 12- Hell No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S WAY TOO BIG!

I sat there squirming in what little mobility I had. A soft blindfold covered my eyes. My two hours of complete silence and darkness was interrupted by what sounded to be footsteps from at least two people.

_Oh, thank fuck its over._

_Far from it._ _  
_ _Switch me._ _  
_ _I'll think about it._ _  
_ _Ugh._

I started to anxiously await the approaching footsteps. My body couldn't help but shake with anticipation. This had to be it, right?

"I think you've had enough time to think about what you've done. Do you have anything to say to me, pet?" Mistress's voice was dripping with excitement as she spoke.   
"It would be in your best interest to apologize..." Katie's soft voice spoke out. I smiled with excitement.

"Yes, Mistress." I replied happily.

"Well, let's hear it."

"I'm sorry for breaking into your study even though it was unlocked and unguarded. Also, sorry for getting onto your computer, even though it had no password." I replied sarcastically. I could hear a grunt of displeasure escape the Mistress.   
"Ashley!" Katie gasped as I spoke.   
Suddenly the ropes that had once kept me in place were suddenly loose.

"You cheeky little shit. I bet I have something that will fix that fucking attitude." Mistress lifted me up onto my feet. If it wasn't for her tight grip I would have fallen right back onto the floor. My legs were jelly under my own weight. I couldn't support myself to stand. Both my hands were lifted over my head. I could feel mistress securing the cuffs I was into something above me. This now was the only thing keeping me up. I felt Mistress put her finger under the band of the blindfold, and lifted it off of me. Being able to see her, and her scowl, was a little bit of a relief.

"I want you to see everything I'm about to do to you."

Suddenly the vibrator that was taped to me, was ripped off.

  
"Ah! That stings!!" I yelped.   
"Good."   
Once I was able to see, I looked around the room. It was rather dark, so being able to see around the walls wasn't an option. I could only see Mistress and Katie.

Katie's blue eyes seemed to be the only thing to capture my attention. The worry in them made my heart sink.

"I'm sorry..." I quietly muttered to Mistress. If it made the blue orbs perk up, I would have said anything.

I could see a soft smile come across Katie's face.

"Please her." She mouthed to me. Or at least, that's what I think she mouthed. I nodded to her, letting her know I understood. She closed her eyes, in relief.

"I'm sorry mistress..." I whispered. I hung my head in shame knowing I had been beaten.

I could see Mistress perk up as I spoke. Her eyes narrowed on me, trying to see if I was genuine, Lucky for me. I was.

"Is that so?" She asked, running her finger down my abdomen. A shiver was sent down my body as she touched me.

"Y-yes... I didn't mean it. Really." I said just above a whisper. Mistress scrunched her brow as if she was unsatisfied with my answer. She stood in front of me. The look of worry, and fear prominent in her eyes. She cupped my cheek with one hand. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly. My stomach erupted in a frenzy of fireworks. She pulled away from me, her green eyes filled with disappointment. I could feel my own heart sink.

_Damn, I fucked up._

_You think??_

Why do I care? This woman holds me hostage...Won't tell me anything. Yet the look on her face stirred up sadness that I had buried away,

_The look, as if she's not good enough_

_The way we felt...When we weren't enough..._

"I see..." She muttered softly.   
"Please touch me..." I finally breathed, If that fixed this dilemma, I would do anything.  
"Are you sure?" She asked. She seemed suspicious of me, but that was for good reason...Wasn't it?  
Suddenly, her lips were on mine once more. Her nails dug down my back. Causing me to shiver. To be honest, it was a delightful feeling. To have pain mixed with sparks of pleasure.   
"Then...I won't hold back." Her husky voice whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but bite my lip. My body shivered with anticipation as I waited for what was next to come.

Katie kneeled to her and presented her with a flogger. Her head down, eyes cast to the floor as a sign of respect. Mistress gladly took it from her hands. She looked up, meeting Mistress's gaze.   
"Good girl..." Mistress purred as she patted Katie's head.

"Now then..." She turned to me. The gave her own hand a hard smack before her eyes met mine.

"A bad deed cannot go unpunished, darling."

I nodded, letting her know I understood.

She gave me a quick smile before her expression turned rock hard. She ran the tails of the flogger over my breasts teasingly. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sting. But, it never came. I opened my eyes again. Slowly she pulled it away from me, she started to twirl it in the air. Slowly she brought it closer and closer to me until the ends of the tails were lightly smacking my nipples.   
I bit my lip at the first light hit. I grew a little bit more nervous as it moved closer, the feeling getting more and more intense.

I started to struggle against my restraints, trying to move away from the sting as it spun back around. Of course, there was no use. My nipples hardened as they were stimulated. My breasts slightly reddened.   
"Ah!" I gasped as the tails came back around to hit me again. Mistress' eye's held a glint of excitement as my reactions started getting more intense with each sting that passed. She alternated from one breast to another, making sure to cover an even area. I couldn't help but moan each time the tails came around. The sting of the tails emitting pleasure as my skin heated up.

"Fuck!" I yelped as Mistress gave me an extra hard wack.

Slowly, Mistress started to speed up the pace. As it spun faster and faster, I struggled harder, whimpering as the tails kept making contact with my now tender flesh.

"You know, that's a naughty word." Mistress said spinning the flogger around faster.   
"B-but ah!" I whimpered softly. Small moans escaping my lips. Not even able to get any more words out. I wasn't paying attention when I felt Katie's fingers run over my slit.   
"God, you're so wet its dripping out onto your thighs..." The smaller woman commented.

My body shivered as her cold fingers touched me. She pushed two fingers inside of me with great ease.

My mouth fell open as sparks shot out from inside of me.

"Oh..Yes" I breathed.

"What do you say, Ashley?" Mistress asked as she gave me a hard wack with the palm of her hand.   
"T-Thank you!" I yelped in surprise. Mistress went back to the flogger and ran the tails over my breasts soothingly. Then, she moved away from my breasts. She gave my thighs a good wack. My body jolted.   
"Thank you...What?" She asked as she gave me another good wack.   
"Thank you, mistress!" I moaned rather loudly. The pain began to mix with the pleasure. My searing hot skin growing even hotter with Katie's fingers inside of me. Her fingers pumped in and out of me, but not for long.

"Katie...Go get me my favorite toy," Mistress commanded her. A malicious smirk pulled at the corners of her lips.   
"Yes, mistress!" Katie chirped, before walking away briefly and coming back. She presented Mistress with what appeared to be a black harness. And on it was.....

"HELL NO, THAT IS NOT GOING IN ME!" I yelled out crossing my legs.

"Oh, stop being a drama queen. It's only eight inches." Katie said rolling her eyes.  
"IT'S HUGE!" For a moment, I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

Mistress let out a small sigh.

"That's what lube is for, Ashley. Plus you're extremely wet as it is. There shouldn't be any problems. Besides, if it's too much, you can always say something." Mistress reassured me, in the only way she knew how. Which, wasn't very comforting at all. I almost felt like she didn't really care.

I gulped, shaking my head. There was no way that was going to fit inside me. Mistress walked behind me, so I couldn't see anymore. I could hear her rustle around as she got ready. I could my own nervousness build in my chest. I could feel the sweat start to drip down the back of my neck.

"Fuck..." I muttered. I didn't know what else to say, it was the only thing that came to mind.

_This is going to be uncomfortable._

_Maybe, it'll only hurt for a little while._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, only reason its been forever since I updated is because I kept forgetting about this site. I kept thinking I had updated on here!   
> Anyway, if you like it don't forget to leave a comment and kudos.   
> Captive By Mistake is also on Wattpad, which gets updated first usually. I try and update at the same time. This time, it just didn't happen haha.


	13. Chapter 13- The past.

"Spread your legs, Pet. Or i'll spread them for you."

I shook my head. The thought of it going inside of me frightened me. I felt like it'd split me apart. I could hear the Mistress sigh, and gently kiss my shoulder.   
"I promise to start off slow and gentle." She whispered to me. Her breath tickling the back of my neck. I could feel my face flush.

Very reluctantly I spread my legs back out. Katie stood in front of me smiling. She wrapped her arms around my waist and placed her chin on my chest, looking up at me.

"You'll have a good time, I promise." She said as she started to kiss my breasts. I could feel the heat radiating off of my skin from the previous flogging. 

 

I'll take it from here.

As she kissed my body, I could feel her start to sink lower, and lower. Meanwhile, Mistress started to slowly slide into me.

"Mn!" I clenched my jaw, but tried to relax my whole body. I could feel that she had lubed it up, but it still didn't stop it from hurting. Though, not terrible.

Soon enough, she had slipped all the way inside of me. I could feel myself stretch around her. Before I could spend too much time worrying about the pain, I felt Katie's hot tongue start to lick my clit. Though it hurt as Mistress made her way inside of me, Katie's tongue felt great. Her blue eyes looked up at me as she gave me long, slow licks. I looked down at her. I took in a sharp breath of air. I could feel the fire inside of me erupt as I watched her.

My moans softly fell from my mouth.

"That's a good girl. Just relax..." Mistress purred as she gave my ass a firm smack. My entire body was on fire at this point. Soon enough she was completely inside of me.

God, this is the best situation to be in.

Mistress started off slow, her hands seemingly roaming my back as she slowly pumped in and out of me. I started to melt as the pleasure clouded my brain. I clenched my eyes shut, and threw my head back.

Mistress's hands gripped my hips firmly. I could hear her breathing start to pick up along with her pace. I moaned more and more, which encouraged Mistress to pick up the pace.

She became more rough with me. My body was swimming in a sea of never-ending sparks. Electricity flowed throughout my entire body.

I could hear her hips smack into me as her rhythm picked up. Katie's tongue continued its assault on me.

Being mercilessly pounded while getting eaten out. What a dream.

Loud moans seemed to flow out of my mouth. And just when I least expected it, Mistress smacked my ass firmly with both hands on either side.

"Ah- FUCK!" I gasped, biting my lip hard. I could feel my teeth pop through the skin followed by the taste of blood.

She then started the assault on my ass. Smacking both cheeks in quick succession.

Wow, she loves giving spankings. Really wish she would switch it up, my poor ass.

With each smack, I jolted away to try to lessen the pain.   
"Jesus." I breathed, a little relieved as she stopped. I could feel my own juices running down my thigh.

"Your ass just looked a little too pale for me. It needed some color. But you like being spanked, don't you pet?" Mistress asked through ragged breaths.

"Y-Yes" I moaned in response. Immediately I realized my mistake. But before I could open my mouth to fix it, another hard slap came down on my ass.

"Yes, what?"   
"M-Mistress!" I moaned.

"Don't you dare forget it! Who owns your body?!" her voice was rough, her movements rougher.

Her tone stirred up the fire even more. My moans loud enough I'm sure anyone near us could hear my pleasured voice. My body trembled as the waves of pleasure built up inside of me.   
"Mistress!" I screamed. Her nails dug into my hips. I could feel the burning of her nails breaking skin. I was right on the edge of sweet release.

"Don't you dare cum without permission!" She growled in my ear. But it was too late, I was already on the verge and nothing could stop it now. Waves of pleasure rocked my body. I screamed in pleasure as mistress pounded away. Katie's tongue skyrocketing me to new levels than I felt before.

"Ooo Ashley did bad." Katie teased as she kissed my chest. She couldn't quite make it to my lips since I was on my tiptoes.

Her chin was gleaming in the light. I couldn't help but smile looking her.

"S-Sarah." I panted, correcting her. Katie shrugged her shoulders brushing off the correction. She was used to the sudden change by now. Mistress was still getting used to it.

She slipped out of me, rather quickly.

"It hurt that much you had to come out?" Mistress asked, her tone held a little bit of disappointment.

"Ashley is much more sensitive, Mistress. To get on her good side you have to be gentle."

"Noted. Anywayyyy...." I could hear the harness drop onto the floor.

"Your next punishment..."   
"What?" I blinked.

"You came without permission, darling."

Mistress walked around in front of me. She leaned over and whispered something into Katie's ear.

Katie giggled and happily obeyed whatever it was she had told her as she disappeared into the darkness, briefly, before coming back with something shiny and metallic in her hands. She presented it to Mistress. All I could see were chains...and a ball.

I tried to get a better view, as I raised my brow in curiosity.   
"Thank you, Darling." Katie sat back and watched.

Mistress took one of the silver clamps in her hand, and the ball attached to the chain in the other.

Nipple clamps. Oh lord. Here we go. First time for this one.

My eyes watched her approach. Of course, my nipples were still hard from the cold. I took a deep breath as she approached. She slowly guided the one onto my flesh. Once it was fully on, she moved to the other.

"This look suits you....But I can't help but wonder" She said still holding the ball in her hand. She clicked her tongue a few times before giving me a smirk.

"How you would look if I dropped this..."   
My eyes widened a bit as she started to slowly let go of the ball.

"Wait, mistress! I'm sorr-Ah!" Finally, she had let it completely go. It hung down from me, pinching and pulling.

OW WOW, THAT REALLY SMARTS.

I let out a deep breath I had held inside of me. I didn't even realize I had been holding my breath. Even though, it was only for a moment.

"Sorry pet, did you say something?" Mistress had a very satisfied look on her face as I struggled to lower myself with the weight. Of course, I couldn't as I was still bound.   
"Please, Mistress! Take it off!" I asked, almost begging.

"That sounded like an order, do you give orders around here?" She tugged the ball weight down a little, adding to the pain of the clamps tugging on me.

"No mistress!"

"Ask properly."

I looked at her, as water started to pool in my eyes. I wasn't about to cry, it was just really painful.

"Will you please take them off, Mistress?" I asked hurriedly.   
"Are you sorry? Will you disobey my orders again?" She asked with a raised brow.

"No mistress! I'll be good! just - please!" I begged, I felt like my poor nipples would tear off.

"Well, Alright, you convinced me."

Right as I thought I wouldn't be able to take any more, Mistress granted me sweet release from the clamps. I still felt the residual sting on my skin, but I could deal with that.

Mistress reached up and undid the cuffs that held me up. Immediately I dropped into her arms. Mistress wrapped her arms around me and held me against her. She made sure I wouldn't fall.

"You alright, Darling?" She asked, her voice was smooth as silk.

"I'm okay, Mistress." I said, holding onto her for dear life. If she were to let go, I'd fall right onto the floor.

"Would you like me to give her aftercare, Mistress?" Katie asked folding her hands in front of her.

Mistress smiled and shook her head. "No, I'll do it. You can go to your room, Darling."

Katie bowed her head before spinning around on her toes and leaving the room. Mistress leaned down and swooped my legs up, carrying me. I wrapped my arms around her neck.

She carried me back to her room. She set me down on top of the cold blankets. She reached over to her nightstand, where an ice cube tray had been sat on top of a silver plate. Mistress plucked an ice cube up with her fingers.

"What are those for, Mistress?" I asked, scrunching my brows. She leaned down over me, taking the ice cube and running it along my red, tender flesh.

I shivered, goosebumps rising on my arms.

"O-oh.." I stammered out. The cool water from the ice as it melted ran down my skin.

"Does it feel nice?" Mistress asked, looking into my eyes. I gazed back at her, giving her a slow nod. My heart fluttering in my chest.

Once it had completely melted, she smiled. My skin didn't look so inflamed as it had before.

"Good...Turn over for me" She pretty much flipped me around, so I didn't really have to move. She picked up another ice cube, running it along my sore bottom.

"So, Sarah.." She started. Up until this point, Mistress hadn't spent a whole lot of time with us. She spent it with Katie half of the time. Maybe it was because she was too tired to deal with Ashley's attitude.

"Do you miss your parents?" She asked continuing to gently rub ice cubes on my skin. I shook my head.

"Hell no, I miss the friends Ashley and I had. That's about it." I muttered. Mistress nodded.

"I'm guessing since you exist, they were very abusive."

"Yeah..." I started.

"My dad...Our dad. He liked to beat us. Every day he would take a belt and beat us bloody. That's why Ashley isn't as appreciative of being handled roughly. I'm the part of her that enjoys pain. I took the beatings for her. I embraced it. And every day that man locked us in a dark closet. You'll come to find Ashley hates small spaces. I can stand small area for a while..But if my arms are pinned to my own body I'll start to panic. Like, I hate straight jackets. Fucker put us in one for a week without letting us out. He never let us go outside at all. We never played with other kids until it was time for school. That's when he had no choice but to let us out. We just gained our freedom from him when we graduated and got a job at a fast food place. Not glorious, but it paid the bills." I sighed.

"We still have nightmares from time to time." 

 

Mistress paused for a moment, listening to my story. The cold cube idle on my skin.

"And your mother?"

"She sat back and watched."

Mistress was mostly silent after I told her about my parents. I closed my eyes, relaxing into the bed as she melted a few more ice cubes on my skin.

She started running her hands up and down my back. It felt really nice. She brought her hands up and rubbed my shoulders.

"He's still around?"

"Unfortunately, he still tried to talk to us almost every day. We had to keep moving, almost every day to avoid him."

After a minute or two of silence. Mistress got up from the bed. I turned back around to see what she was doing. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her black hair falling in her face.

I scooted to the edge. She had a solemn, guilty expression on her face as I got closer to her.

"I'm sorry." She muttered quietly.

"Don't be, if anything you did us a favor."

No, she didn't.

Shut up. Its better than being on the run every day.

But we're trapped, again.

She looked back up and gave me a quick smile.

"I'm sure Ashley is probably in your head arguing otherwise."

"She is, She'll warm up to you though. Just be gentle with her."

Mistress hopped up from the bed.

"Let's go sit on the couch." She muttered to me quietly. She helped me up, both of us walking over to the couch. She sat down and pulled me over onto her lap. She grabbed a blanket she had draped over the couch previously. It was soft on my skin as she wrapped me up. Both her arms wrapped around me. It was nice, being close to her like this.

This wasn't something I was used too. She softly ran her fingertips down my neck. Her tender touches were relaxing.

"You know hearing your story. Makes me feel lucky. Makes me realized how privileged I grew up. I grew up in a rather rich house. Parents were well-rounded people. Always making sure I kept out of mischief....Mom and dad tried their best. They loved me unconditionally. Wish I could say the same for them. But you know, some people you just can't fix their little quirks."

Mistress looked down at me. She switched her touch to running her fingers through my soft hair.

"Damn your hair is super soft..." She commented as she continued running her fingers through my hair.

"Where are your parents now, Mistress?"

She smiled softly looking at me.

"They're dead." She sighed.

"What happened?"   
"I killed them."


	14. Chapter 14- Well That Happened.

I shot up, my brows scrunched with concern.

"What? Why? They were good parents, so...What the fuck?"

It's okay we all make mistakes. Sometimes the mistake is fucking a Villain.

I'm sure there is a perfectly good reason that she killed her parents.

Mistress nodded.

"Yeah, they were really good parents. They were really rich parents as well. I didn't feel like going to college but I still wanted to live a luxurious lifestyle. So, I killed them. Just a little bit of Cyanide here and there and suddenly I was a Millionaire."

What a GREAT reason.

Shut. up.

I sighed, knowing that it was a horrible reason. But, still there had to be something to it. Something we just weren't picking up on. Maybe she felt bad? Doubt it. Her body language showed no signs or hints of regret. I couldn't help but wonder, is she capable of love?   
Not that, I had fallen for her. Of course, I hadn't. She was just a nice piece of eye candy to me.

Is she capable of giving Katie the same amount of love, that is given to her?

Doubtful.

While I was wrapped in this woman's arms, I couldn't help but be engulfed in my thoughts. The only reason we were here was because of an amulet. Of course, I knew that. I knew that from the maid, from the computer. I chewed my lip as I pondered.

The only reason we're here is we benefit her in some way. Katie happily gives her sexual gratitude.

What if we were completely useless. Would she kill us?

"Mistress.." I prepared to ask her everything on my mind. Prepared to share what I was thinking, thoughts, concerns, would she care?

But before I could get the sentence out, I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. I jumped up, looking at the door.

Mistress moved me off of her lap quickly. She got underneath the couch cushions.

"What are you-" I saw the silver glint of the Glock she pulled out.

Holy shit, that's a Glock 22. Fucking nice!

Only you would be thinking about guns at a time like this. Who cares what kind of gun it is?!  
Well, it's the same ones cops use.

What the hell is that going to do against an assault rifle! NOTHING!

It only takes one bullet to take down one gunner.

BUT IT'S NOT JUST ONE GUNNER. IDIOT.

Her gun had a silver barrel. A rose thorn pattern wrapped around it.

"Stay here until I tell you otherwise. Understand?" Her voice was low as she spoke. I could hear the clicks as she inspected the gun. Making sure that everything was in working order. She slowly crept to the door. I could hear people yelling, followed by gunshots. Red flashes made their way into the room, leaving behind black holes.

I made my way to the dresser, found a T-shirt and jeans and threw them on. Like hell, I was going to be caught completely naked in a situation like this. Mistress's back rested against the wall. The gun pointing at the ceiling, ready to charge outside.

"Get behind something." She said, her voice almost yelling but not going above a whisper.

Mistress placed her hand on the doorknob. Shots still blared from the other side of the door. She opened the door a bit and peeked out.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing through me as she peered out. She slipped through the door, closing the door behind her.

More gunshots erupted. I was left staring at the door, my fists clenching white as I hid behind the couch.


	15. Time to get out.

Soon the eruption of gunshots I heard fell silent. I could hear my heartbeat steadily thumping in my chest anxiously waiting for my Mistress's return.

It was as if time froze. The silence, slowly suffocating me. I looked at the still door. Examined the bullet holes that were forever burned into the walls.

Finally, the door opened. My eyes widened, whoever it was, I wouldn't be able to fight back. Not with my bare hands. I'd be dead for sure.

Finally, the Mistress stepped from behind the door.

"You okay?" She asked panting. I could see the sweat glistening on her forehead. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Am I okay? What about you? Are YOU okay?" I stood up from behind the couch. Somehow she came away without a scratch.

_How the fuck did she do that?_

_THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY! Not with just a PISTOL!_

_Glock, it's a Glock 22._

_It's A PISTOL. SMALL GUN. SMALL RANGE._

_Well, you do know a thing or two. Impressive_

She gave me a small smile as she looked on. "Come, we have to get to Katie so we can get away. The mansion is completely overrun. No matter what happens, Don't leave my side. Even if it's for a moment."

I nodded, walking over to her.

"Let's go." I nodded.

Both of us darted out the door. Mistress's pace was fast, but I was able to keep up. Even if it was a little bit of a workout.

We turned a corner. Two men dressed in black stood there, guns ready to fire. They had black bulletproof vests, as well as black cargo pants with black boots. Obviously going for some type of tactical uniform look. Before they could say anything mistress lifted her gun. The thorn pattern glowed red on the barrel.

My brows scrunched, I couldn't help but watch with some sort of sick curiosity. Then, she pulled the trigger. It was like a small cannon had just gone off. A bright red light shot from the barrel. With one loud 'BANG!' the two men were lit ablaze. Their black tactical uniforms melted on their skin as they screamed in agony. It was like a sick car crash. I just couldn't look away from the men as they slowly fell onto the ground. After a few moments, they were finally silent. 

"Oh my god!" I said, my mouth agape. Mistress turned to me.

"Now, listen, I know it's horrible but-"   
"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I interrupted her. She was obviously caught off guard by enthusiasm. I could see her mouth drop to say something, but she just sighed and gave a small chuckle.

_So she can use magic too..._

_Well, that's the only explanation._

_So that means we could totally cripple her._

_If you take her magic away, I'll give it back._

_Hmph, well, not like I know how anyway._

Once again the two of started down the hallway, going through some turns to get there. Our feet moved quickly towards Katie's room.

We had a few obstacles in the way, but mistress was able to very easily disarm the men. She took the butt of the assault rifle's and hit them both between the eyes. The two men laid motionless on the floor. I assumed, knocked out.

_They're totally dead._

_Maybe, who cares?_

Soon after running into groups of men, we finally reached Katie's bedroom. Bodies of mistress's men were scattered around the front of her door. I felt the cold slosh of blood on my bare feet. I couldn't help but cringe. I always hated stepping on wet carpet. I placed my hand on the doorknob, slowly turning it.

Mistress helped in the budge, trying to get in faster.

Katie jumped as we made our way through the door. Her eyes wide with panic, then finally relief.

"Jesus..." She sighed. I noticed on the ground, blood pooled around her. Her hand was on her thigh. Blood escaping through her fingers. A stray bullet from the gunfight outside had made its way into her leg. Mistress went into the bathroom for a split second and came out with medical gauze.

"They're going to fucking pay for this..." Mistress growled as she removed Katie's hand from the wound. She began to tightly wrap it up, making sure it's completely covered. Already I could see a red dot seep through the white bandages.

_Love how they always have something conveniently place. Weapons, Medical supplies._

_Well, you always have to be prepared for these situations_

_Normal people don't._

_And that's why normal people don't own guns, right?_

"Mistress, who do you think could..?"

Mistress sighed and shook her head.

"I have an idea of who it is by the uniforms and the number of men. We don't have time for that now, we have to go." Mistress held her hand out to Katie. Which, the red-haired woman gladly took.

Mistress pulled Katie up from the floor. Katie her leg up so her foot didn't touch the ground. Mistress then wrapped one arm around her. Both of them walking towards the wall. Mistress knocked on the wall two times. For a moment, nothing happened. I raised my brows at the both of them. Then, the wall started to shake. It shook pretty violently, then started to lift up.

"Damn thing is getting old...Won't need it anymore though." Mistress muttered. Once the wall was up, a dark secret passage was revealed. The walls and floor all made of smooth concrete.

_That's fucking awesome_

_Yeah, real normal._

_Good thing, or we wouldn't be getting out._

Mistress got out her phone and gave it to me.   
"Turn the flashlight on so we can see." She commanded, turning back to a red button. She hit it, then the wall started coming back down.

I did as she told me. She had already unlocked it, so I swiped down and tapped the flashlight button. It was enough to light up just about the whole area. It was a straight and narrow path, so there was no possibility of getting lost. I led the way, with mistress and Katie behind me. As we walked I could hear soft grunts of effort escape from Katie's lips from limping on one leg.

Though mistress was slower as Katie was weighing her down.

_Ugh, just leave her._

_You're hating the wrong person._

_I don't hate Katie per say. I just think she's useless and should be left._

_She could have said the same thing when you got our fucking shoulder injured. But who patched you up? SHE did. She saved your ass from dying of shock. And besides, aren't you scared of being totally useless to the mistress for the same thing? So she doesn't...KILL US?_  
  
Soon enough down the path, a new light was shining through. Finally, we had reached the end. Once we were outside there was a Limo. A man jumped from the driver's side, opening the door for us. I quickly jumped in without a second thought. Mistress and Katie not far behind me. Once they were in the car the door quickly shut. The driver made his way back to the steering wheel, and we were off.  Once inside, mistress let out a small sigh of relief.   
"I'm glad you two are okay...For the most part." She said looking over at Katie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I keep forgetting to update here! so I'll be going on an updating spree.


	16. Kill Yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character? Possibly.

We drove for what, to me, seemed like hours. One of the mistress's hands resting on my thigh. Of course, I didn't mind. What I hated were long car rides.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned.

Mistress shook her head.

"Almost, and it's only been 30 minutes. Don't complain." Her voice was monotone.

I crossed my arms, resting against the leather seat.

"Whatever." I muttered to myself. Though, that earned a piercing, angry look from mistress. So I uncrossed my arms and sighed looking back at her.

I looked out the window. On a bridge. And not just any bridge. This bridge was a reddish orange. As we passed over it I could see grey clouds starting to loom over us. Some fog started to pour in, as well. People walked on one side of the bridge, and other people rode bikes on the other side. I could see the people smiling as they walked. Some were alone. Others hand in hand. I felt a ping of jealousy watching some of the couples. I quickly brushed it away.

_Thought you didn't do love._

_I don't._

_So then why do you want it?_

_I'm not the one that wants it._

_Yes, you are._

"So this is the famous golden gate bridge." I sighed. I didn't understand why everyone wanted to come to see it. It was just a bridge, that people occasionally flung themselves off of.

I leaned back, watching cars go by us. Some people I saw looked over, they tried to peer inside the car. Curious about who would be inside a limo.

_That's right, you're all peasants._

_The ADHD here is real._

Finally after what seemed like forever, when I wasn't paying attention, we had entered some sort of secret tunnel.

Finally, we made our way into what seemed to be a parking garage of some sort. Big, concrete. Full of empty slots to put cars.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around. A few other cars parked here and there.

"My workplace, so to speak..."

Finally, we parked. I think I was the first to jet out of the Limo. I stretched my arms above my head.   
"Fuck I hate being inside cars." I mumbled.

"Get used to it, after we get Katie's leg all fixed we're about to be on a 36-hour flight." Mistress replied stepping out of the vehicle. Her eyes were fixated on me, being sure I wasn't about to run off.

I flashed her a quick smile.

_I'm not going anywhere._

_Well, you should._

_And how the fuck do we get out?_

_I didn't think that far ahead..._

I rolled my eyes.   
Mistress picked up Katie in her arms. Katie let out a small grunt, as she hung onto mistress tightly.

When mistress started walking, I followed. I kept up, by her side easily with Kaite slowing her pace a little bit.

We went up a few flights of stairs, my legs starting to burn a little. The stairs were narrow, so I had no choice but to stay behind Mistress. I caught my toes a few times walking up on the concrete. I huffed in frustration.

_Fucking hate stairs._

_Yeah, not the best thing in the world._

Eventually, after the few flights, we stood in front of some elevators.

_Are you kidding me? We coulda just taken a goddamn elevator?_

_Maybe they didn't have one on that level?_

Mistress managed to push the down button. I shook my head.

I blinked my eyes a few times before the elevator doors came down and opened.

Mistress stepped inside, and I followed. I walked in and immediately stepped as far away as I could once I stepped foot inside.

MIstress noticed this and raised her eyebrow.

"You don't have to put yourself in a corner." She stated.

I crossed my arms and chewed the bottom of my lip. I simply blocked out what she had just said to me. I didn't want to say anything that would get me into any sort of trouble. Not that, I wasn't used to getting into trouble. Now wasn't the time to act out. Not with Katie's leg still bleeding, just not as heavily as before.

At this point, the bandages were blood soaked. I could smell the iron coming off of her. I had no idea blood had such a strong smell until now.

'Ding.' the elevator sounded. Signaling we had reached our floor. They opened wide, only to expose a hallway. We walked out, it was narrow, so I chose to walk behind Mistress. It wasn't like I wanted to be close to her anyway. She still repulsed me.

I could see the different suit numbers written by the doors. If I didn't know any better, it was just a normal office building. Of course, knowing mistress, it held some sort of secrete.

_This is probably where she operates her drug business from._

_Probably, she's loaded though so who cares?_

_Is money all you think about?_

_We have it made._

I shook my head in disagreement. Hell no.

"HELLO, LOVELIES!" I heard a voice yell from down the hall.

_Oh god. That's so peppy. Kill yourself.  
What? I thought you liked peppy girls._

I couldn't see past mistress very much, but I could see someone's arms raised as though she was going to give mistress a hug. Even though, that would be difficult with Katie in her arms.

Mistress stopped walking as she and the stranger met.

"The big hefe. My, that is a lot of blood. Get in trouble again?" The stranger asked. I could hear Katie take a deep breath.

"Unfortunately. A stray bullet hit her." Mistress replied to her.

"Tsk, tsk Raven. Getting your cute little pet in trouble."

The pep in her voice chipping at my patience like a pickaxe. Though I still couldn't see her face, I envisioned someone blonde. Like, platinum. With a hairstyle that said

'I'm only gay when I'm drunk.'

That would be fitting.


	17. Cookies?

I couldn't have been more wrong. This woman wasn't blonde at all. In fact, her bangs were dyed blue while the rest of her hair was black.

A lip ring glimmered on her bottom lip. I stepped out from behind Mistress. The other woman gave me a quick glance, acknowledging I was there before turning back to Katie. Mistress placed Katie in the stranger's arms, and we moved into another room.   
"Brr! You're cold!" the woman commented. I noticed the slight shiver in Katie's body. Probably from the bullet lodged in her leg.

The woman sat Katie onto a table and pulled out, what I could only describe as a first aid kit suited for a combat medic.

Firstly she pulled out a needle and a bottle. I assumed it was some sort of strong painkiller. She stuck the needle close to the bullet wound. Then, she took out a packet of something. The only thing I could tell was that on the inside, it was some sort of gel.

She uncapped it, then went inside the wound a little bit, as much as she could without touching the bullet.

This, I couldn't watch. I could see Katie's skin move from whatever she was giving her. I basically squirmed in place and turned away. I didn't know how the strange woman could see through all the blood. There was just, so much.

My god.

That was pretty cool to see.

No, no it's not.

Common, don't be a pussy.

I shivered as the image went through my brain again. I didn't mind too much if it was my own wound. My own blood, but seeing it on someone else? It was almost as if I could feel what they were feeling.

Kinda like when someone tells you to imagine putting a nail under your toenail and then kicking it against the wall.

I felt a hand run up my back. I turned towards mistress and she gave me a smile.

"I didn't take you for someone who was squeamish." She said as she continued to rub my back. In a way, it was comforting. The touch of another person always felt nice, especially when it was gentle like this. But, as gentle as it was my chest grew heavy with impending doom. That, she was going to hurt me in some way.

So, I stepped away.

"Y-yeah.."

I didn't know where it was coming from, but I could feel my old fears creeping back in. Fears of being hurt, of being beaten. Maybe it was from what had happened in the days past but, even mistress wasn't as bad as he was.

Mistress looked me over, her face was stern for a moment.

"I'm going to step out. I wonder if Jack made it out." She pondered for a moment, she crossed her arms.

 

Mistress pulled out her phone, then walked outside. Though, I had an uneasy feeling being left with a stranger. When mistress left, I debated going with her. I didn't know who this other woman was, and I hated strangers. For some reason, I would have felt more comfortable being alone with mistress. Then again, I've always hated strangers. Their motives, their personality, their...intentions. Always hidden. They could be nice one second, stabbing your back the next. At least with Mistress, I knew what she wanted- mostly. Some things about her were still a mystery. Well, now that I think about it, lots of things about her were still a mystery. Still, at this point, she was far from being a stranger.

I began to pace back and forth, looking at the lightly colored floor. The shiny white tiles reflecting the bright white lights on the walls around us. The uneasy feeling rested in my stomach, causing me to be more restless.

"So, you're a pet as well?" She finally asked, not looking up from Katie's leg.

"Yup." I said quickly. Not really wanting to make conversation.

"I'm jealous, she's surrounded by beautiful women." She gave a lighthearted chuckle.

I could have wiped out a sarcastic comment, or said something along the lines of.

'Why don't you just go kidnap one, then.' but for some reason, thought it would be best to keep my mouth shut.

I thought back to when I first met Mistress. I got away with those snarky, sarcastic comments for awhile. Unfortunately, she'd been better about keeping me in line. Though, I could still get away with one or two here and there. As long as it wasn't too over the top.

"Mhm." I simply nodded in response to her.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid of her." Katie spoke up. Probably sensing my discomfort with the stranger.

"Just like how you said mistress wouldn't force me to do anything I didn't want and she-"   
"She didn't force you to do anything. You went into heat." Katie cut me off before I could get the rest of my sentence out.

"I was fucking drugged." I said slightly raising my voice at her.

"By me. Not her."

I huffed in response. I felt powerless, and it was frustrating. I hated having no control over the situation.

"You drugged her?" The woman asked looking at Katie.

"Yeah, so she would be sweeter towards Mistress! It worked pretty well." Katie replied crossing her arms.

The woman's bangs drifted out of her eyes for a moment. The scowl on her face, when she was looking at Katie, was real.

"You drugged her, so she could do something, she didn't really want to do?"

Both of them fell into silence. Katie's eyes cast to the floor. She looked as though she was a child being scolded by grown up.

"Yeah..." Katie quietly whispered under her breath.

"AND RAVEN JUST WENT WITH IT!?" She raised her voice. This caused even me to jump.

"...Y-yeah..." Katie said again, quietly.

"WHAT THE FUCK. THAT'S PRACTICALLY RAPE!" She yelled.   
"THANK YOU! EXACTLY!" I practically screamed in agreement.   
"Jess we're sorr-" 

 

The woman sighed and moved away from Katie. She began to rub her temples, obviously irritable.

"What am I to do with you two? You can't do that to people! You just can't!"

"What is jessy ranting and raving about?" Mistress asked as she walked in, Jack not too far behind her.

Well, good to see he was okay. Not, I was really hoping he had been killed. I don't wish death on very many people, but he's one of the few I wouldn't mind. Along with Raven, of course.

Jessy stood there tapping her foot. She then pointed at me.

"We have to talk." I could feel the anger in her aura rise. Just the pure feeling of her emotion was....

It was kinda scary.

Jack came out from behind Raven. Where I could fully see his body, he had a pink frilly apron on. Holding...a tray of...

"Uhm...Cookies?" He quietly asked sensing the rising tension.


	18. An Introduction To Mary Jane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a littleeeee high.

"Not now Jack." Mistress told him. She waved her hand as if sending him off. Which, he respected. His face drooped, he seemed a little sad. Kinda like a big, bald...puppy.

I walked over to him and took one of his sweet treats from the tray.

"Where the hell did you have time to make cookies?" I asked him quietly as the two bickered with each other.

"I went home after the shooting. I always end a shooting with cookies and a glass of milk, but I had a lot of dough left over. Decided to just use it up." Jack replied. His voice was, well, Not what you would expect. He never really talked to me much, and when he did it was usually just one-word sentences. This made his voice seem low, but now that he was talking more, he had that...Gay guy accent.

I bit into the cookie. It was soft and tasted of vanilla and cinnamon. The edges nice and crispy with a soft center. Basically, the perfect cookie. Jack and I ate our cookies while watching the two go back and forth.

"I told you, always have a consenting partner. DO YOU NEED TO WATCH THE TEA VIDEO AGAIN!?"

"But she wasn't asleep. And she did consent, in fact, she begged me to fuck her. Do you need to look into my mind to see?" Mistress asked Jessy sarcastically.

The room then fell silent. The only thing I could hear was Katie breathing in the background.

"Is Katie's leg okay now?" I finally spoke up. After all of this, I still had to make sure her leg was properly taken care of, and not just halfway stitched up. Though I did appreciate the nobility the stranger had.

_I wonder, is it genuine?_

_Probably not._

_Yeah, probably not._

_But what would she gain from striking up and argument with Raven?_

_The mystery amulet that is embedded in our body somewhere._

"Aren't you sweet? Her leg is fine. I wouldn't leave her half stitched up." Jessy spoke softly, smiling at me.

Mistress looked at her phone.

"Jess, are you coming with us?" She asked shortly after.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I? Someone has to keep you from acquiring more pets." She teased.

Jess made her way over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I leave you for a few months and you already have another one." She said giving me a gentle squeeze.

"I'm jealous though, they're both so adorable. I want one!!" Jess squeezed me even harder. She almost sounded like a kid in a toy store, which didn't sit well with me.

"O-okay that's enough..." I said as I slipped out of her arms. I made my way back to Mistress. Jess sighed and stuck her hands in the pockets of her ripped skinny jeans.

"At least you've trained her well. Willing or not."

I heard a small chuckle escape my mistress's lips.

"Oh please, she just doesn't trust you. Otherwise, she'd be standing fifty feet away from me." Mistress joked.

But, it was true.

Soon enough the conversation died down. Jessy and Raven walked and talked as we made our way to another limo. This one was white.

_Oh, changing it up I see._

I followed behind jack, munching on cookies along the way. No one else really seemed interested in eating them. Katie turned her nose up at one I offered her, but they were really good.

_The most skeptical one, taking cookies from strangers. Comic._

_Jacks not that much of a stranger._

_You trust too easily_

_Says the one who is drooling over our kidnapper. Talk about Stockholm syndrome._

I looked at Jessy, my eyes ran over her curves. I shook my head, jealous of how strong her body looked. Her back was toned nicely, while her thighs were thick. On top of all that, a nice round ass. Mistress and Katie have told me I have a nice ass, but I don't really take time to look at my own body. I just wanted to be strong. Strong like Raven. So I could defend myself from people like Raven.

_Damn, why does everyone have such a banging body?_

_Shut up. Don't drool over her too._

_Hey, you think so too. You just don't want to admit it._

When I got into the vehicle, it was like a mini rave came out and hit me in the face.

Purples, blues, and soft pinks jumped out at me.

The ceiling and floor were more colorful than a gay pride parade.

Jessy was the last one to get in. Jessy sat in a seat across from mistress, Katie, and I. There was a bar of wines and certain liquors. The seats reminded me of long cozy leather couches I always wanted when I owned a house of my own. Though, that dream was now smoke in the air.

Mistress reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small baggie, the contents to me unknown. As well as a lighter that said 'If found please return to VIP room.'

When she opened the ziplock baggie, I saw two white joints, the dark green hue leaking through the white paper.

_They're about to hotbox._

_Think we can get a hit??_

Mistress put the joint to her lips, lighting it like a cigarette. I couldn't help but eye it. Was she really going to do that here and now? BEFORE an airplane flight?

Mistress and Jessy took turns puffing on it. The back was thick with white smoke.

I never took my eyes off of the joint. Inside me, something stirred. Something desired to wrap my lips around it. I guessed it was just my intense curiosity. What was so great about it?

Mistress even offered some to Katie, which she gladly took.

Mistress caught me eyeing it. Her ruby lips curled into a smile as she looked into my curious eyes.

"Want some?" She asked raising the joint towards me. Offering it to me.

"Umm..I-I don't know." I whispered quietly. I wiggled in my spot, really wanting too, but not quite sure how to go about it. Just put it to your lips and inhale right? What if it went out on me, would mistress relight it, or would I have too?

Mistress pulled me close, nuzzling into my shirt.

"You're too cute. Sitting there, squirming with anticipation. I know you want to take it? Could it be it's your first time smoking anything? No way. Everyone has tried smoking cigarettes, or weed at least once?"

Her tone caught me off guard. It was low, and somehow, seductive. As if she purred with each word.

"I-I've smoked cigarettes before but...I got laughed at.." I admitted. My body heated up with embarrassment at the memory. I basically just sucked on it and held the smoke in my mouth before puffing it back out. I didn't even inhale, which caused that group of friends at the time to poke fun at me.

Shortly after that, I stopped hanging out with them. 

Mistress eyed me, before chewing on her bottom lip. That was the face she always made when pondering something.

She put the white paper to her mouth, taking a slow, long drag off of it. She pulled me close to her, I was practically in her lap. This gained an envious stare from Katie. I could see she was a little jealous.

_I'll have to make this up to her later, somehow._

_Eat her out. It'll show appreciation._

_I don't....know about that..._

_Doesn't matter, let her be jealous. She's annoying anyway._

As if I knew by instinct what was happening, I parted my lips slightly as mistress's face neared mine. She allowed the smoke she had inhaled seep into my mouth. I inhaled the thick white smoke.

The smoke immediately hit the back of my throat, with a burn I hadn't ever felt before. It was much harder than a cigarette ever was--When I WAS inhaling. (Cigarettes taste really gross, don't try them.)

Immediately I was thrown into a coughing fit. The burning in the back of throat was too much.

I covered my mouth, as I felt like my lungs were trying to come up through my throat.

They all laughed, I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. Tears pricked at my eyes as I looked at them.

"Fuck all of you." I murmured.

"Everyone chokes their first time. Nothing to be worried about!" Jessy chirped.

Mistress had one arm wrapped around my waist as she pulled me closer to her chest.

She pulled out another joint from the baggie.   
"Here, you're going to smoke this whole thing by yourself. If you want too, think about it long and hard because after this you're never going to get an opportunity like this. After today you'll have to share with me and Katie if you want to get high."

Everyone looked at me with a smile.

"Do it. Do It. Do it." Katie and Jessy chanted. Though, Katie still had a slight scorn of jealousy written all over her face. But, since she was cheering me on....

"Oh, what the hell." I said before taking the joint into my hand. Mistress handed me her lighter. I put it the joint between my lips before lighting it. Inhaling, trying to get a nice even burn.

Alas, it started streaking.

"Shit." I said looking at it, that's when mistress intervened taking it from me. It only took her a few puffs off of it for her to get it burning evenly.

"There you go." She said sweetly, as she handed it back to me.

It was a long drive to the airport, we were stuck in some pretty terrible traffic. There had been some sort of accident, and we were totally gridlocked.

As I sat on mistress's lap smoking away, they all talked amongst each other. They seemed to be old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Even Katie seemed familiar with Jessy.

 "I know! And when he fell off the back balcony! Fucking hilarious!" Jessy said, holding her stomach as she laughed.

At this point, my body was starting to buzz. Mistress plugged her phone into the aux cord nearby. The music she played obviously had a  bass boost. It caused the whole car to vibrate. I laughed as my whole body vibrated. My laughing caused everyone to look at me. Jessy and Katie started to laugh along with me.

"She's so fucking high." They said in unison. Which, that just made me laugh even more. At this point, I couldn't even feel my face.

Eventually, we got to the airport. Which, wasn't what I was expecting. It was a private lot. With a private jet.

"God damn you have a lot of money. Gimme some~" I mumbled. This earned a chuckle from Mistress.

"If you were a good pet, maybe I would. But, you don't behave very well." she said clicking her tongue.

"That's because you kidnapped me and made me do things I don't wanna dooo. Wait- who's gonna be flying the plane? Did you hire a pilot?"

"Jack's a retired Navy pilot. He can fly it. Jess will do what is told and co-pilot for him too."

"I will?" Jessy looked over, her brows scrunched,

"Sweet, and where are we going again?"  
"Greece, I have a mansion out there. Except bigger."   
I gasped with delight.

A bigger mansion? I wonder what kind of rooms it had. I could already see a big game room. Not to mention going to another country, I had never been out of the country before!! But something dawned on me.

"Is it legal to be able to go to Greece in a private jet...without passports?"

"If you're me, it is."

"Oh, that's good!"

Now after bombarding mistress with questions we all finally got out of the car. I had some difficulty, everyone else seemed to walk just fine. I held onto Mistress's hand so I wouldn't trip on our way to the plane. 


End file.
